


Comet

by Jessa5527



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Original Work, Seokjin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, Comedy, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Idea - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa5527/pseuds/Jessa5527
Summary: Some promises are made to be kept, some promises are made to be broken.Would you keep your promises to your best friend?Friends to Lovers story.Min Yoongi au. BTS.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi's day had been filled with coincidence after coincidence and he was starting to think the day was just a dream. His mind emptied during the long drive to his hometown to visit a friend he'd taken far to long to come visit - it was honestly exactly what he needed.

He sighed to himself as he began to trek to a certain grave with his hands buried tightly in his pockets. He swore for a brief second he could smell the ocean but that would be too much coincidence for this short walk. 

He stopped once he spotted a female figure in red in the distance; himself blinking quickly trying to determine if he was dreaming. He must have been - one of the very reasons he decided to come here... was there? No way. He continued walking towards the red figure, smiling at the realization red was JiMoon's favorite color. 

As he got closer, her voice quieted as she seemed to become more in-tuned with her surroundings; noticing someone else was there. 

Yoongi scoffed quietly to himself as he walked towards her, annoyed she thought he was a stranger - not someone she has known since she was 12. Not her brother's friend; just a stranger. 

"Hey." Yoongi's calm deep voice snapped her out of her trance. Her wide eyes flew in the direction of the sound and with an excited gasp she sat up. 

"No way!" She exclaimed, quickly rising to her feet as she continued to process the fact he was there. "Yoo- .. wow." She smiled, still shocked as the two hugged. "Today is my mom's birthday!" She exclaimed, breaking the hug and turning her attention towards another headstone. 

"Really?" He asked, looking at the headstone himself almost as if verifying she was telling the truth. This was too weird now. 

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "MOONIE" She yelled excitedly then turned slowly to glance at Yoongi with a sly smile. "Your annoying famous friend is here!" She attempted to say with a straight face; however her excitement broke through and as she wagged her hands in the air with a silent screech, Yoongi rolled his eyes at her actions as he hugged her for a second time. 

"So what brings you home?" She asked quietly as he sat down near her. 

"Came to talk to him." He explained simply while he sat. 

"Ah." She said with a unenthusiastic eye roll, her bored eyes staring holes through him after. "Come to tell him you're going to marry Jennie huh." She said with a smile and satisfying nod, looking at the headstone. 

"No." He immediately interjected pointing at her, then the headstone. "No." He reiterated to the concrete. "JiSun, didn't I tell you not to say her name around him anymore?" He pressed in a joking manner, causing her to soften and smile. The two loved this jabber and this was the only thing to jab about these days - so many things off limits according to the man underground.

"Right." She nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "More things we can't talk about." She winked.

She began to stand up, and Yoongi's mind began to swirl. His day had been set - his mind had been made, his plan set and all that flew out the window the second she got up to leave. 

"I'll leave you to your lovers spat." She joked with a wink, as Yoongi huffed with a disagreeing shake of his head. 

"JiSun, remember that time when your brother said there had to be a very good reason for you to meet the guys?" He asked with his eyes shut with an immediate regretful wince crossing his face as he asked.

Her purse dropped to the ground with the sound of keys shortly after; her eyes widened as she gazed at the man in front of her. 

"Are you playing with me right now?" She said still frozen standing, her arm extending into thin air. 

"You won't meet anyone new." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact and feeling the blades tickle along his hand. "But something has come up."

"You swear your not getting married." She said in a serious tone as she sat back down. 

"I swear." He said extending his hand up, swearing to the empty lot and her. 

"What's going on then?" She asked, unsure of how to continue. 

"Remember the abandoned building..." He paused. "Here?" He asked, motioning to the city he was currently in. The same building her brother and him had broken into and climbed to the roof many times. The same building she would escape too at a young age. He was slightly embarrassed now that this was all coming to life and playing into motion. What was he thinking? There was no going back now, he had already thrown the bone. 

"Yeah." She said quickly. "Someone bought it." She nodded. "They put a stupid fence around it." She complained. She was leaning back on her hands and he admired he had no idea what he was about to do. 

"Here." Yoongi explained grabbing his phone. He clicked and scrolled, handing the phone over to her. He fixed his hat, pulling it down low waiting for her reaction. 

She read the entire email, and with a confused face looked at over Yoongi. 

"It's an auction?" She asked, handing the phone back.

"The building will be auctioned at the ball. I have to get permission from you know who to take you to the event." He said so boredly it made JiSun laugh. 

"Um, JiMoon says yes." She breathed out between laughs, finally catching her breath. "You're going to buy it?" 

He didn't answer, just silently nodded at her question as he stared at JiMoon's headstone. 

"You will buy it." He corrected with a clear of his throat. "I'm just providing the money." 

"Okay." She said slowly. "Why?" She asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Well, I made a promise to someone once." He said quietly, finally looking at her. The wind blew at this exact moment and he wished he was alone so he could curse these coincidence Gods. 

"You guys have the dumbest promises." She laughed causing Yoongi to laugh. 

"The promise doesn't necessarily need to be beneficial of him anymore." He said. 

"You promised him a building?" She laughed at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"He was drunk one night and somehow we were talking about things we value more than money." He paused to scratch his neck. "I know how much it means to you two and back then, I promised to help him get it for you." He said looking at the headstone again, then slowly turned to look at JiSun. 

"This is crazy!" She said after a moment of silence. "Yoongi I don't even live here anymore." She reminded him. "How old were you guys? This wasn't two years ago was it?" She joked, but sadly knew it could be true. 

"Neither do I." He nodded, lying back on the grass with a slight laugh. "I think we were 17." 

"Hey only I am allowed to lay on my brother!" She said, hitting his leg as hard as she could. 

"Is that how you treat the proprietor of the building you want?" He argued sitting back up, and she scoffed at his statement. He grinned at her.

"First of all you don't own shit." She said, pointing and Yoongi smiled knowingly raising his eyebrows slightly as he awaited for the rest. "Two." She held up two fingers as Yoongi mouthed the word 'two' with a smirk. "You said said I was going to buy the building so why are you suddenly the proprietor? And three..." She paused quickly to glance at her moms headstone, "my mom said tha-" 

"Jungkook wont be there." He said with wave of his hand. She groaned and threw herself back onto the grass again. 

"See mom!" She complained. "24 years old and still." She shook her head. "Rika got to meet him before me!" 

"Speaking of Rika." Yoongi sighed. 

"Oh she meet Jennie too?" She snapped at him with a knowing look his way. 

"Yes, but that's not the point." Yoongi smirked knowing that would get a reaction. 

"WHAT!" She screeched sitting up again. "Min YoonKi!" 

"She needs to be my friends date. This is an invite only event and so if she comes we have 4 shots to win." He explained. He held up 4 taunting fingers and she crossed her arms with a mocking shake of her head. 

"JiMoon." She summoned her brother with an unhappy grunt. "What you think Moonie?" 

The two were quiet for a moment, then JiSun lay back on the grass. 

"He said I have to meet Jungkook." She sighed. 

"He did not." Yoongi responded with an eye roll. 

"He said 'Comet Yoongi, she meets Jungkook'." She accentuated her words. 

"Comet!" Yoongi laughed. "There's a twin word I haven't heard in forever." 

"Then there is your answer." She smiled from the ground looking at the sky. 

"Okay then." He smiled. 

"But you tell Jungkook if he wants to go..." 

"JiSun seriously..." he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do I gotta do for you to buy me a building?" Taehyung asked with a confident smirk and Yoongi's angered eyes met his in an instant. Yoongi knew what he was implying and met him with a murderous stare as he deciphered if he should enter into this part of the conversation with him. It was bound to come up. He decided to lightly tread.

"I'm helping a friend." He reminded. "For the 50th time."

"Oh, did you love 'friend' JiMoon too?" Taehyung's words exited his mouth before his brain could process. His face contorted as he realized what he said, but retracted quickly as he attempted to stand his ground. Yoongi would have punched him in the mouth if they weren't in a semi public place. Of course he loved JiMoon - both boys knew it. 

"Both of them are my friends." Yoongi reiterated. 

"Friends we buy buildings for." Tae nodded in agreement and looked away as if saying he would go along with his lie but knew the truth.

Seconds that felt like minutes passed and Yoongi blurted "I swear I did make JiMoon a promise to do this." Taehyung slowly took a sip of his drink and set the glass back down his eyes slowly returning to his friend. "Never in a million years did I think the stupid thing would come up for auction at the Daegu Historic Members Summer Auction." Yoongi actually rolled his eyes at himself. "Something is just telling me to do it." He sighed, finally telling the truth. 

"So you buy the building then what?" Taehyung finally asked, interested in the big result.

"It's hers, not mine." Yoongi shrugged. "She'll do whatever she wants with it." 

Taehyung pursed his lips in thought and looked away with a smile. 

"Fine I will do it on one condition." Taehyung smiled once his friends eyes met his. "Admit that you are in love with her." He said slapping his thighs as if preparing for a big statement. 

"Not happening." Yoongi said cooly, looking away avoiding his feelings so naturally it drove Taehyung crazy.

"No!" Taehyung groaned with a smile trying to urge his friend on. "Come on you said you already picked out my date, at least TELL ME THE TRUTH so I can enjoy the evening with my date." He whined. 

"Your date is Rika." Yoongi laughed, Taehyung meeting JiMoon and his girlfriend Rika many times before. Rika was also at his funeral Taehyung attended with Hose and Yoongi. "I don't love JiSun but if I did like her" Yoongi stood up patting Taehyung's leg with a smile. He stood gazing down. "It'd be too late." 

Yoongi took a few steps away from Taehyung to be met with a frustrated groan. 

"What does that mean!" He whined. "Why is it too late? Why can't she meet the boys? Hyung!" Yoongi kept walking.

Bad idea. 

Lightly tread my ass. 

He was sinking. 

\---

I havent quite figured out this website yet but im just putting what i have on here now. I hope you enjoy. Its my first dont hate me too much!


	3. Chapter 3

JiSun was bored. For the extravagantly expensive dress she was wearing she was disappointed she had spent exactly 17 minutes sitting down at the table. She had been there for exactly 21 minutes and while she had imagined a grand masquerade ball with dancing, fun - this was on the opposite spectrum of anything she could have imagined. 

"Rich people are fucking boring." JiSun whispered lowly to Rika who was seated beside her. Her statement did however meet Taehyung's ears, and he brought his attention to her discretely. 

"Did you eat your-?" Rika nodded in agreement to her friend as she obviously was ignoring her statement, pointing to the hors devours sitting on her friend's empty tiny plate. 

She didn't even give time for her to answer before reaching over, grabbing two shrimps and eating them with a smile. "Where did Yoongi go?" She asked as she took a sip from her champagne flute.

JiSun rolled her eyes and sat crumpled back in her seat. 

"Probably escorting out the famous ho-oh." JiSun complained, and shut her mouth with an embarrassed caught look when her eyes found Taehyung's curious eyes staring back. She flashed him a big smile and he rose his eyebrows and looked away with a slight smile.

Taehyung was there for one reason and one only. Well technically, he was there for the money Yoongi had offered him to do this, but he was invested in this situation now. 

Sure he didn't know JiSun at all, but he knew Yoongi. 

And he knew Yoongi has kept her a secret for the most part. This is the second time he had ever even seen her, period, and it baffled him to watch his strong, grown friend crumple upon the mere sight of her.

"Probably getting my cash out of the ATM." Rika said with a slight mouthful, agreeing with herself by nodding furiously. "Right date?" She waved her hand towards Taehyung who nodded without looking. This made JiSun smile. 

"So. Taehyung." JiSun whispered in his direction, Taehyung slowly turned his head towards her. 

"Yes?" He asked with a grin, leaning the slightest bit forward.

"It's very obvious who you are when you smile like that." JiSun smiled sweetly at him. Taehyung dropped his smile and sent her a look of annoyance as he sat back in defeat. "Also, Rika told me Mino would be here, is that true?" 

Rika suddenly choked, coughing loudly as she tried to deny the accusation inbetween gasps of air. "I did not!" She screeched in between coughs, still trying to convince her story after the fact. 

"Why would he be here?" Taehyung laughed. "Is he even from Daegu?" He looked around lazily. "Really? Him?" He laughed looking at her with a questioning look.

"Well I want to meet someone famous." JiSun whispered angrily at him. "I wan't to meet some Idol's!"

"Your date is an idol." He said with a smirk after a few moments of thinking. 

"Like he counts." JiSun said with a roll of her eyes, sitting back and giving up. "A REAL famous person. Not Yoongi." She whispered back to him, saying his name with such distaste it made Taehyung smile again. 

"Am I not a real idol?" Taehyung asked with false hurt, extending his hand over his broken heart. 

JiSun took a second to look at him, making a point to dramatically run her eyes over his face as if she was actually thinking about it; she decided if she actually did consider him an idol or not. 

"No." She said finally sitting her back in her chair and Rika laughed. Taehyung shook his head with a smile on his face. 

"Fine, if I see a real idol, I will let you know." Taehyung said lowly and JiSun giggled, clapping her hands together. 

"Here's one!" Rika laughed as Yoongi walked up, sitting down at his table with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Yoongi asked the table and Taehyung shook his head. 

"It's an idol thing. You wouldn't understand. Right girls?" He toyed with Yoongi, looking at the girls. The girls looked at each other and tried to hold a serious face; which ended up in laughter. 

"I'm never leaving again." Yoongi announced pointing at JiSun, who pouted at his confession. 

"Where have you been for..." JiSun checked her phone on the table, pressing the button for it to light up and turning it promptly off. "23 and a half minutes." 

"Well mother." Yoongi huffed. "I had to pay for some things." 

"Oh??" JiSun shot out jokingly, and Rika settled into her seat. "Do you have receipts?" Rika reached for her phone in her purse and typed out a message, holding it out to Taehyung. 

Get ready. It's sickeningly cute. 

Taehyung laughed and nodded, now confirming to himself and Rika what he already knew. This could actually happen, and at least one other person was rooting for it.

Rika was for this love too. 

"I've been waiting 6 years for this moment." Taehyung whispered to Rika. 

Rika rolled her eyes, waving her hand. 

"I could write a fucking book on those two and my Moonie." 

Taehyung smiled at the mention of her ex boyfriend. Two years ago every ones' life at this exact table was falling apart. 

Two years later, here they were .... about to watch the very very beginning of the next story.

"Attention Members. The Auction will start in 15 minutes. Please place your bids at this time." 

JiSun gasped and grabbed Yoongi's arm. It was time. 

"I need everyone's tickets." Yoongi said and everyone set them on the table, on the porcelain plate.

"Red tickets." JiSun smiled as Yoongi picked them all up. 

"Okay Good Luck." He smiled, gently hitting the tickets on her forehead as he stood.

The second Yoongi was out of eyesight, JiSun stood up. 

"Let's go." JiSun said quickly, waving her hand for her friend to come, since trying to pull her was getting no where.

"Where?" Rika said not understanding what the fuss was.

"To find us some rich men to make out with or something, bitch just get up!" JiSun laughed and Rika slowly took her hand to stand up. 

"My fat wallet and I will stay here." Taehyung said once the girls were standing and JiSun turned to look at him with a sly smile. 

"And... why would I want to make out with someone I've already made out with?" She said sweetly with a condescending tone. 

Taehyung winked at her for his answer.

"WHAT!" Rika yelled loudly with wide eyes. A few heads around turned to see the commotion. "Ah, what?!" She said again, dragging her friend away from the table. "Tell me everything." She demanded once they were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you." Rika huffed, shaking her head with a smile. "Here I was thinking I knew everything about my best friend." Rika laughed at herself as she placed an extended hand on her own chest. "I apparently don't know anything." 

"There isn't anything to know." JiSun laughed slightly at her friends confession. 

"But you haven't met any of the guys." Rika voiced her own concern as they walked around the room slowly; Rika trying to figure this out quickly. 

"Not everyone is as awesome as you and can meet the guys like that." She snapped loudly with friendly annoyance and Rika frowned. "They made it very clear early on I wasn't going to meet them. Then I met you..." 

The two girls laughed at the memory, and Rika shook her head.

"Um no, back to..." She stopped walking, frozen as she gasped and stared at JiSun. 

"I see you've remembered." 

Rika's face went from surprise, bewilderment, chaos, misunderstanding and rested on confusion. 

"Are you kidding me right now." Rika said with an unimpressed face. "This isn't funny." 

"JiMoon thought it was funny." She grinned at her friend, who hit her in the arm hard in return. 

"You made out with his best friends band mate at his funeral?" Rika whispered in her ear with such a strong grip on JiSun's arm she had to pry her hand off. 

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." JiSun laughed and continued to ease her way around the room. 

"What the hell JiSun!" Rika whisper yelled interlocking her arm with his. "Explain. Right now." She snapped, pointing to the ground. "Explain why I shouldn't go tell Yoongi this right now." 

JiSun rose her eyebrows at her friend. 

"What did you just say?" She challenged. 

"Explain. To me." Rika said. Her eyes went huge again as the memories of that night she had tried to push away came back. 

"I went to Yoongi's room to bring him some of Moonies pictures, you know, the ones he kept on that side dresser? Anyways, I went but he wasn't there so I was going to wait for him right?" She turned to Rika to see if she was listening who cocked her head as if signaling why did she stop talking. "So, I was waiting and Taehyung was there and being super nice and It just happened. I just went for it, I was tired of them being held as a secret from me. It was dumb, a definite spur of the moment, and his face of shock I will never be able to get out of my head." 

Rika dramatically flew her body to the side at this new knowledge, JiSun moving her arm to bring the two back together. They walked in silence for a few steps. 

"So you mean to tell me: you've made out with my date?" Rika pouted jokingly. "If Yoongi was there that night, would you have made out with him?"

"What? No!" JiSun laughed. "I can't make out with Yoongi!" 

"And why the hell not?" Rika huffed loudly. 

"I know you are all for this relationship that will never happen..." JiSun rolled her eyes. "But it's never going to happen." She whispered and Rika actually growled at her friend. 

"I promise it will happen." Rika laughed now looking away. "Overlook the facts all you want." She hummed. She made a heart with her hands. 

"Good luck getting that through to Yoongi." JiSun laughed. 

"Yoongi isn't the blind one."

"You are." JiSun rolled her eyes. "Let's head back. Like i said - those boys decided a long time to leave me out of their plans. I've accepted that. So, Rika, you must accept it too."

"Accept what?" She laughed as she navigated slowly through the crowd. "That you two are in love with each-other?"

JiSun stopped, her heels making a noise as they skidded on the floor. 

"Do not say shit like that." JiSun warned. "You don't know Yoongi like I do. There is a fine line I am not allowed to cross."

"Pretty sure you crossed that line when you stuck your tongue down my dates throat."

"You have got to stop mentioning that." JiSun laughed. "Yoongi will murder that little boy."

"You think you've got it soooo bad." Rika laughed, wrapping an arm around her friend. "But you're the one in control."

"Am not." JiSun laughed. "Ready to know how I know?" Rika nodded. "You've met Jungkook." 

"Damn." Rika complained as she lost that fight again. 

"In fact!" JiSun pointed out. "You are one of the reasons I am unable to EVER meet him according to Yoongi." She nodded, reciting what he has told her many times. 

"You will meet him. I mean look at us now rubbing elbows with Daegu finest." She urged her friend. 

"Jungkook is only fun because it gets a reaction out of the idiot." She rolled her eyes and spotted the table. 

"That's because he is in love with you." Rika whispered as they neared the table, careful to quiet her voice around the possible eavesdroppers. 

The two girls play hit each other as they continued to playfully argued. 

"Where have you two been, we have 2 minutes to spare." Yoongi asked with a slight perturbed look on his face. 

"JiSun was making out with rich men." Rika answered so nonchalantly as she sat down, JiSun smiled; and Taehyung choked on his water. "Did you know she does that now?" She asked Yoongi.

Rika was met with a firm backhanded hit to her stomach and a deathly glare from JiSun. 

"No, I don't." She assured the table. 

Yoongi's eyes were still roaming around the room; fear suddenly invading his veins. 

What? 

His brain questioned as he tried to remain calm. 

He glanced at Taehyung who seemingly didn't seem to care about anything but what was happening towards the stage - so Yoongi decided to adhere to that attitude.

He could maintain his life very simply; why does everything fall apart when it came to her? 

He didn't feel in control of anything. 

His promise was breaking. 

Hell, it was already broken.


	5. Chapter 5

"Before we start this evenings festivites, if we could quickly have the board members come to the front so we may decide your fate."

JiSun rolled her eyes at the man's attempt at a cheeky joke, but she smiled and clapped along with the crowd. 

"Good luck sweety!" Rika joked loudly towards Taehyung who bowed politely trying to hide his smile as he stood awkwardly waiting for Yoongi. 

"He's excited for this." JiSun voiced aloud and Rika nodded as she heard, keeping her eyes on the stage. 

"Yeah yeah." She shooed with a few lazy hand swats and JiSun huffed. "No one cares."

"The winner may collect his prize at the concierge desk." The man finally spoke into the microphone and JiSun looked up from the game she was playing on her phone. She clicked it off once she noticed the boys were near, putting on a smile. 

"Did you win big?" JiSun hoped. Yoongi shook his head with a smile as the speaker continued egging on the crowd as he worked his way to the big event. He held up 3 fingers, signaling he placed 3rd. She gave him a thumbs up.

"First thing up, is the temple building. Proceeds go to Education and more specifically the library." 

"Is this what we are bidding on?" Rika asked Taehyung quietly with a sly, quick slide his way. "I don't know what I'm giving up here." She joked and Taehyung smiled at her. 

"Yes this is it." He nodded. 

"Ticket number.... 1...7..3...5..3..4!" He read off after pulling the ticket from inside the large roller. 

"Oh my god." 

That was all it took for Rika and Taehyung to snap their attention to the young woman that just shot up from her seat. Yoongi had gasped as she stood also, he was holding two tickets. JiSun was holding the other two.

"Are you serious right now?" Yoongi asked with wide eyes as she spun on her heels towards Yoongi, tickets gripped tightly in her hands, and an excited open mouthed face. 

He was going to actually have to purchase a building now. He was speechless. 

What?!

"Oh my gosh." She said again, aloud, as shock and reality set in. Rika was now by her side with a large smile. "Ri- Yoongi oh my gosh!" She continued a bit louder, as her eyes found each person. 

"Okay well let's go find the buying desk." Yoongi laughed slightly, grabbing the tickets out of her hand and grabbing that hand with his other. 

"Congratulations love!" Rika cheered with a quick hug before she was drug away. "Building owner, look at you." She jokingly cheered. Yoongi was already pulling her away as she blindly followed in her I-Won-Im-On-Cloud-Nine state. 

Her hand was warm in his, this was the first time they had ever held hands. Once he realized that they were walking alone, with no JiMoon, no Rika or Taehyung... and holding hands; Yoongi internally panicked. 

Was this a sign? Why was he always looking for signs? Just keep the promise. It shouldn't be this hard. You are making it hard for yourself. 

His brain was hard at work. 

Yoongi let go of her hand as they walked towards the desk and received no reaction from JiSun. He sighed, a bit defeated and started watching his feet as he walked. 

"You know." She said sweetly, sliding her arm into his. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a black tux." She smiled at him as the two walked slowly. "I will say it looks good." 

He smiled and laughed at her statement. 

"Your dress looks beautiful." Yoongi nodded politely at her. She sat down at the small bench, fanning the dress out as she adjusted one of the straps on her shoes. Yoongi sat down next to her, taking off his mask and rubbing his eyes. 

"My dress is fabulous." She grinned at him." She paused. "Seriously, come on." She gently nudged his arm causing him to slightly waver as he sat. "Stop being like this." 

"I'm not being like anything." Yoongi clarified. 

"Okay JiMoon." She rolled her eyes and scooted herself away from him on the bench. 

"I am not JiMoon." 

"Are you positive? You sure are acting JUST like him." JiSun spat at him. "Let me remind you - JiMoon is not here anymore and you just spent a ton of money for God knows what and all you want to say is the dress is beautiful? We are not 13 years old anymore. Im trying to figure this out too and you wanna act like he's going to walk around the corner at any time." She finished fixing the clasp on her shoe and held her foot slightly above the ground to show it off. "What about my shoes, huh? What's JiMoon have to say about the shoes?" 

"JiMoon would have murdered me the second he saw the shoes." Yoongi said calmly with a slight shrug. 

"Why would you say that?" She exasperatedly asked. "You two are so dumb." 

"Because he'd know they are Louis Vuitton's and then he'd see the dress that also costs more than his apartment." He paused to look at JiSun with an understanding look. "He would know its me." He whispered jokingly at her with his eyes closed. 

"And then he'd see Rika." JiSun smiled at a faint memory of her brother's goofy smile. 

"Ive just been murdered by the hands of your brother and all you care about his reaction to Rika?" He mocked offense. 

"Well she looked really pretty tonight." She laughed. "Sometimes I miss his big stupid smile and he would have smiled real big." JiSun admitted. "Plus, the blue on Taehyung. " She gave an okay hand sign with a wink and Yoongi rolled his eyes. This is the playful banter she lived for. 

"Well..." Yoongi sighed, thinking of the perfect thing to say. "I can tell you any story about him to make you smile anytime you need."

JiMoon was a big part of his life too. 

The only thing that wasnt a big part of his life, was sitting next to him. 

He was scared to even open the lock on that part of his life. He wanted it open, so badly, but the nerves often overtook him. 

Yet here he was about to purchase a building. 

"Even Jennie?" She asked. His mind snapped to reality, to the bench, to the building and just as in Yoongi's built up perfect world - his key in hand ready to unlock the the lock... crashed down with the mention of a measley name. 

Every hurdle he had overcome, every boundary he had dared to break was built right back up. And there was JiMoon staring at him. Knowing.

"Jennie is a tough subject." Yoongi explained carefully. 

But JiSun knew this, JiSun had heard this all before. 

The same rehearsed bullshit fed to her over and over. 

If only she had arrived home 10 minutes earlier that day. 

"Yeah, I know." She said quietly, looking away. 

"If you know, then why you continue to pester me about her?" He asked curiously.

She grinned after a few moments of looking at him. She pointed at his face. 

"Easy." She said simply. "You get this little smile." She confirmed with a bop of his nose. "Everytime." 

"Well... don't tell JiMoon about that, or he will flip out." Yoongi joked as he stood, feeling slightly ackward but extended his hand out for her to take anyway. She laughed and took his hand. 

"There are tons of things he doesn't know." She winked at him, bumping her arm into his and the two continued towards the buying counter. "We will keep it that way."


	6. Chapter 6

If there is anything JiSun had learned in the years Yoongi had been an idol it is that she never really got to see him. Even if it was seeing him around the house, or him being with JiMoon; just the mere fact he was basically accessible before his idol time was something she held sacred. She would listen to JiMoon complain for hours about how he only had an hour and 45 minutes this time, or can't this time, or he was always busy. 

When you take out the middle man things change. 

JiSun never really got much time. She was just there. A background figure. A un-invited tag along that eventually grew on each other. 

So, they sat. Inside the abandoned building, at almost 2am, just enjoying the serenity of each others company. It was valuable now, and she and he would take every single chance from this moment on. Sure Rika and Taehyung were there too, but it wasn't the same. They had never really been alone. JiMoon always made sure of that.

Yoongi was going to have to fit her in his life; just as he had managed to do with JiMoon. 

"I do remember JiMoon showing me this place." Rika smiled at the memory. "First time we came and visited your mom." 

"Well I've known about it forever." She smiled. "JiMoon thought the tower was so cool." She pointed towards the ceiling's corner, then flipped her hand as she tried find her bearings. "I once imagined I'd have my first kiss here." She laughed at her young and naive self.

"And you never thought to go inside just once?" Taehyung asked and she shook her head. 

"Moonie always said it was dangerous and the floor was falling in. Looks like he lied." She glanced around. "Probably because he doesn't want me kissing boys." She rolled her eyes with a playful smile. "We should find the tower." JiSun smiled, then stood carefully as to not rip her dress. "Let's go see the view!"

JiSun had a thing for views. Balconies, rooftops, she'd even ridden in a hot air balloon once. Anything to be closer to the sky. She loved it.

"The view is amazing. It's on the 3rd floor." Yoongi said as he himself stood, as everyone else did; but JiSun was about to have a moment. 

She froze mid-step, cocked her head to the side and turned slowly to look at Yoongi. 

She didn't look happy. Yoongi actually gulped.

"What did you just say?" She said lowly, her heel coming with a loud click as she settled against Mother Earth. 

"It's on the 3rd floor?" He questioned quietly, knowing it was probably the wrong answer. 

"So he brought you here?" She asked and looked away before he could answer. "God Dammit JiMoon I can't have anything for myself!" She screamed and threw her tiny purse on the ground. It bounced surprisingly high and landed in near Taehyung's feet.

"It was only once." He lied. 

He lied through his teeth and he (suddenly) hated the fact he had been here more times than he could count. There was nothing wrong with the floor, why on Earth did he keep her away from this?

"I'm leaving." She announced, walking over and picking up her purse. 

"No come on." Rika finally intervened. 

"Did you come here too?" JiSun stopped and asked in more distaste than before and Rika went wide eyed. JiSun was now breathing deeply, and almost looked possessed. 

"No." She said after far too long. It was a strong sounding no. 

"You are a horrible liar." JiSun shook her head and pushed Rika away. "Here." She tossed the key to Yoongi, and everyone watched it clatter against the floor. "I don't want it anymore." 

And she turned on her heel and swished away. Yoongi bent down and picked the key up glancing at Taehyung with a shocked face. 

"Quite an evening." Taehyung grinned. 

"Actually, Yoongi you know what?" JiSun reappeared at the door still looking furious. Like a possessed angel devil, she grinned a grin that made Yoongi's heart stop. "Lets go to the tower." And she was gone away from the door, her footsteps getting quieter as she disappeared.

"Wow." Rika breathed out, turning to look at the boys. "This is great." She grinned at Yoongi. 

"And how is this great?" Yoongi asked. "This is horrible." He laughed. 

"See this is why we don't buy buildings for our friends." Taehyung whispered to Rika, yet loud enough for Yoongi to hear. 

"I'm not paying you anymore." Yoongi said angrily as he walked towards the door. 

"What!" Taehyung yelled back. "Please, no, I didn't do anything!"


	7. Chapter 7

There is nothing worse than the anticipation of a kiss. 

Years of waiting and wondering was about to come down to this moment – and Yoongi wasn't happy about it. All he could think is how town he was; as well as a cross armed-angry JiMoon as he drudged up the steps to meet his fate. 

He was torn between two sides of himself, maybe three, and while he liked the direction of the wall he had somehow found his back upon, he was a mix of internal emotions. Should he, or shouldn't he? The devil and the angel loomed on his shoulders. 

He found his way to the room she referred to as the tower and stopped at the door. 

"Go get your mask." JiSun said to the floor as she pushed herself off the wall near the window once she noticed his arrival. 

"Why?" Yoongi reverted into that 14-year-old attitude immediately. He did not even know how, or why – it just happened.

She let out a breath and smiled at him. 

"That's fine. I don't need the mask." She took two steps towards him, and Yoongi turned to walk away from the door, heading back down to get his stupid mask. Anything to prolong this embarrassing moment. Plus, the second she smiled his stomach did that thing again so he had to get that under control.

What the fuck was happening? He questioned himself. 

"I need my stupid mask." Yoongi grumbled when Taehyung and Rika were waiting with a bewildered look on their faces. 

Rika of course laughed at his grumpy demeanor and Taehyung handed over Yoongi's mask. "I'm not kissing her Rika!" He yelled as he exited the door for a second time heading for the stairs. 

"He's kissing her, and he knows it." She laughed towards Taehyung as she herself began to explore the floor she was on. 

\-- 

She was standing in the doorway upon his return, and she had caught Yoongi off guard. 

Her arms were crossed, her hair slightly messed up and falling now, and she was waiting. 

"JiSun, I'm not going to be a party to your weird revenge idea on your brother." Yoongi warned. 

"Please shut up and listen." She said not moving an inch. "This was supposed to be my place. I have had to share every single thing in this entire universe with my brother and now, I have come to find out my personal dream is a lie, and my brother has dirtied up my beautiful place with his stupid friends."

"You don't share everything." Yoongi disagreed quickly. She silently scoffed as she shifted her weight to one foot. 

"I had a dream about this place when my mom died." She said quickly. "I told that idiot about this place lied to me." 

Yoongi's eyes moved from her to the empty room behind her. 

"You don't understand." JiSun laughed, rolling her eyes. "I really can't believe he brought you here. It ruins the whole feel of the building." 

And then, Yoongi felt it. That sinking dreadful feeling. The promises, the friendships, the years of life. He felt JiMoon.

"Your Moonie is the one that made me swear to get it for you." He said truthfully. "He probably didn't know about that whole you kissing guys here during that promise."

The light bulb clicked, and JiSun remembered her idea. 

"No, no, I promise I'm not going to kiss you." She pleaded as she attempted to drag him into the circular room. He was putting up quite the struggle, but she wasn't giving up easily. "Trust me." 

"Ha!" Yoongi laughed at her. "Last time you said that to JiMoon you broke his finger." Yoongi reminded. 

"That was an accident and you know it." She placed her finger in front of his face. "Comet!" She wagged her finger with a slight laugh. 

"I don't know what that means." Yoongi spoke through gritted teeth. 

"That's because you're not a twin." She poked his nose again as she let go; he was now far enough inside the room. "Put your mask on." She said and she began to put hers on. 

"JiSun, I am-" 

"I said I wasn't going to!" She screeched, pushing his shoulder. "Gah! Put it on you big baby!"

While pouting, Yoongi reluctantly put the mask on. "Fine." He grumbled once completed.

"Okay now close your eyes." 

"No." He took a step back, raising his hands up in surrender. "Absolutely not." He reiterated and stood his ground. He went to reach for his mask when she didn't budge, but she caught his hand. 

"You're making this so much harder for yourself." She gripped his wrist tightly, and slowly lowered both of their hands in a rather intense struggle. "Now close your eyes and let me have my stupid moment." 

Yoongi closes them after a dramatic eye-roll aimed her way.

"This is so dumb." He whispered to the air, then tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach when she answered nearby with a sweet giggle. 

"Speaking of dumb things." She spoke loudly, almost startling Yoongi because she was moving around the room now. "Here's the deal." 

Yoongi waited and listened. His eyes were flying around quickly behind his closed eyeballs; he was sure she could notice he was nervous. He definitely did not agree to any sort of deal makings.

"Since JiMoon thinks he can control my life through empty promises, I am going to break a promise I made to him." 

Yoongi opened one eye to try and peek, but she noticed it right away motioning for him to close them. 

"I don't like this." Yoongi argued quietly, his concerns going unheard.

"JiMoon made me promise I wouldn't kiss you. " His eyes snapped open as he eyed her warily. 

Funny how he made the exact same promise to the exact same person. 

"I will break that promise, BUT!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "Here's the best part." She whispered and took a few steps back. "I'm going to do it when you least expect it. Since you boys want to make my life hell, I will make yours one. So, just be warned. It is coming. You won't know when, where, - nothing." She blew him a kiss as she winked. "Could be in 5 months, could be in 5 minutes. Who knows?" 

She started towards the door. 

"This is such a girl thing to do." Yoongi said to himself as the two began the descent down the stairs and back to the open room on the first floor. 

"Finally!" Rika exclaimed standing up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINNING IS A FLASHBACK. I WIL FIX LATER

Yoongi and JiMoon sat on JiMoon's couch, it was getting later in the evening. They were eating, and JiMoon was telling him about the girl he had met, through his sister. 

He rarely got to see Yoongi; but Yoongi was about to see a twin side of them he'd never seen before. He had witnessed many synchronizations and countless coincidental moments between the two - but this, this was about to blow his mind. 

It was early 2015, and he was intently listening to the story JiMoon was explaining - and JiSun burst - and I mean BURST through the door. 

She locked eyes on her prey, and attacked. Full on jumped on her 21 year old brother. And she was screaming and hitting him. 

"She is my friend!" "I can not believe you!" She threw out various cries until she got tired, JiMoon doing a fairly good job of protecting himself. She did get a few hits in to his side. She eventually stood up, and as she stood fuming in place - still hadn't even acknowledged Yoongi - JiMoon spoke. 

"Don't I have a comet left?"

She paused, turned to face him slowly with a slow gasp. Yoongi had seen the exact same look in her eyes at the abandoned building. Her fists were in a ball as she took deep breaths. 

"You wouldn't." She threatened; then in a blink of the eye she attacked him.

It had been years since Yoongi had witnessed a Lin family brawl, but here were at 21 years old grunting, pushing and fighting out their twin battles on the floor. He had been a witness to 3 others, but this one JiSun was getting some good hits in.

"I can not believe you!" She said pushing on his chest hard as she stood up, huffing to herself over and over. JiMoon actually coughed from the pressure as he sat up himself.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Yoongi?" JiMoons worried eyes flashed in Yoongis direction in hopes of redirecting her attention.

"Dont distract me with shiny things." She spat huffing to the both of them as she attempted to fix her hair, JiMoon nursing his beaten arm.

"I get FIVE then." She announced suddenly and JiMoon scoffed. "No, SEVEN." She pointed at Yoongi as a challenge to JiMoon; but he was already speaking the word "Fine" as his answer .

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed in victory, and flipped her brother off, kicking him in the chin, and to the door she went. "And she better not meet that Jungkook kid before me!" She declared before the door shut loudly behind her exit.

"Well JiSun says hi." JiMoon said after a blank stare at the closed door. Yoongi laughed, just as he always did at his friends dry humor. "And it looks like I will have to kill my sister soon." He added a fake laugh with an evil grin.

"Wait, did she just make fun of my jacket?" Yoongi spoke into the silence about his jacket, moments later to be met with a bolstering laugh from JiMoon. 

"Noted." Yoongi remembers laughing and he can remember asking him what comet meant but could not remember the answer. 

Could not remember for the life of him. 

\-- 

Days passed, everyone went their separate ways and filtered back into their own lives. 

JiMoon and Rika began to date slowly to much distaste from JiSun in tbe beginning, but they lived happily ever after. 

Wait, no they didnt. 

\--

"Who do you keep texting?" Rika huffed from beside JiSun on the couch. 

"Don't worry about it." JiSun whined, sheilding her phone as it again vibrated with a new text message. 

"How can I not worry about it when we are supposed to be watching this and you're not even paying attention." 

"I am too!" She half cried out a lie. "I watch when Park HyungSik is on it." She said quietly going back to her phone with a smile. Rika rolled her eyes and after she watched her complete and send her message - she grabbed the phone and attempted to look. 

"You're texting Yoongi?!" She gasped wide eyed, flicking her finger to scroll to the beginning of the messages. "No, no." She struggled as JiSun continued to go for the phone, eventually giving up as Rika was now hiding the phone with her entire body. 

"It's just Yoongi." JiSun complained as Rika sat up. "Stop being nosey." 

"So if you had the oppurtunity..." Rika grinned as JiSun threw her back into the couch with a groan. 

"This again..." she sighed. 

"Well you give the same answer everytime!" Rika complained. "Take JiMoon out of the situation for just once, please, for me and my sanity, and just answer the question." 

"It's still a no." JiSun shrugged after thinking and Rika scoffed her dissatisfaction with her answer. 

"Why?" She whined. "Are you super sure you took JiMoon completely out?" She verified with a wave of her hand around her head.

"I see why JiMoon wanted to keep his friendship a secret when you do this." JiSun sighed, glancing at her phone. 

"Ugh you two do the exact same thing." She frowned turning her attention back to the TV. "Shut it off!" She joked. 

"Well we are twins." JiSun laughed. "You were only around it for a year Rika, I have been dealing with those two since I was 12." She rolled her eyes. "Now I get to deal with trying to be friends with him without Moonie and its complicated so leave me alone." 

Rika nodded with a sad face because she did understand. 

Rika understood they had to figure out their place together- every point of their life thus far was decided by/with/involving JiMoon. She was fine with that - she had her own life and was satisfied with their friendship before. But then he showed up unannounced at the grave with the proppsition of the building; the VERY site they met at - and she knew something was different. 

Something was up. 

"Ill just have one more question and then I will drop it." Rika explained quickly holding her hand out, as JiSun groaned aloud and whined. "Never once did you ever think he was cute, or maybe that you wanted to date him?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes to answer the question. She was begging with her hands by this point.

"You are aware who Min Yoongi is, right?" JiSun said in a dull flat statement causing Rika to laugh. 

"Don't give me that bullshit." Rika threatened and JiSun looked away trying to figure out how to answer the question without giving her too much hope. 

With a sigh, JiSun turned her head to look at her best friend. 

"Rika, the bottom line is he is an Idol. JiMoon died two years ago. Two years Rika!" She held up her phone to show her. "Two years it has taken him to get the courage to text me. Stuff like doesn't happen in real life." She slightly sighed. "I last saw him at the funeral, and he's had my number this entire time. Yes he has texted me but then all this crap happened and right now I'm just taking this as it comes. Yoongi and Moonie had their own things. If I had to promise Moonie I wasn't going to kiss him or like him blah blah, Im sure he made Yoongi do the same." 

"You shouldn't take your comets so seriously." Rika rolled her eyes just knowing one had to be involved. 

"You're a comet." JiSun joked the truth, turning her attention back to the show. "We need to rewind, I've missed all of it." 

Silence was shared through the room as the two continued on their way. 

"You know how you said shit like that only happens in the movies?" 

"Yeah." JiSun, totally engrossed in the show now even batting an eyelast towards her friend beside her. 

"Shit like that only happens in the movies to the sad pathetic lonely girl. Not to the friend who he knows and likes." 

She was answered with a mouthful of food. "Shut up." 

Rika smiled to herself, happy and content she had gotten a little off her chest. 

"You are so annoying." JiSun rolled her eyes as she spoke to herself quietly. "Why couldn't my mom have known Park HyungSik's mom huh?" She asked Rika then looked towards the ceiling. "Huh mom?" 

"JiMoon would like to point out he thinks Yoongi is cuter." Rika spoke settling in the couch, fixing the blanket extended on her legs. 

JiSun grinned at her then giggled. 

"Fine they are both cute." She said as she covered her face after her admittance. 

Rika was overjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning also flashback, will fix later

JiSun sat in her room listening to Yoongi and JiMoon argue. At first, she didn't mind - but now it was getting loud and she was starting to worry a bit. This had been going on for almost 30 minutes now - and while she could care less what was happening outside her door; they were now interrupting her activities she was trying to partake in. She cracked her door open to try and get a clearer listen. 

"You can't be doing this to me right now." JiMoon whined. "You wanna jeopardize 9 years of friendship?" A few more grunting sounds, she couldn't tell who's body it was coming from. 

JiSun rose her eyebrows as she listened. This was new. They were actually fighting fighting. With their bodies. 

There was a long pause and she heard Yoongi answer calmly. "If you decide to not be friends with me anymore, that's your decision. It's the wrong one, but it would be yours." 

JiSun widened her eyes at Yoongi's statement. No, that was a challenge. She heard JiMoon sigh - and then they were fighting again. 

A minute ago, they were full on yelling and then they were silent. Figures. She readjusted her feet as she listened in. 

"You have no time Yoongi. No time. You are always complaining and now you want a fucking girlfriend?"

"I have time. I barely know her in case you didn't know. It'd be nice to get to know her."

"No. I can't believe this. No. Not happening. 9 years FOR A GIRL." He screamed, and JiSun intervened immediately from her bedroom once she heard more yelling. She barged into the living room to find an incredibly angry looking JiMoon, and a not so angry looking Yoongi. She immediately figured Yoongi had the won the battle whatever girl they were referring to. Both looked disheveled, both were on the floor, and both were to surprised to see JiSun make an appearance.

"HEY HEY What is going on!" She yelled; her face almost as angered as JiMoon's as she tried to level the playing field.

"Oh great." JiMoon complained once she spoke throwing his hand into the air and looking away. "We've disturbed the princess." He told Yoongi with such sass she was afraid JiMoon would actually do something again.

"Are you two really going to sit here and fight over a girl?" JiSun spoke from above, as JiMoon was checking on his jaw. 

"You leave Jennie out of this." JiMoon spat and JiSun did her infamous eyeroll and exhale, pulling out every ounce of feminism she had inside her. 

"Excuse me?" She asked, leaning over him like a mother scolding a child. Yoongi had to hold back a smile. "We don't fight with our best friends, and we don't fight with our sisters." She repeated in a motherly tone, standing back up with a smile that showed she was proud of herself. 

"I need you to leave this room this instant." He said through clenched teeth. 

"What did you do?" JiSun turned around, her attention now on Yoongi. "Who is Jennie?" 

Yoongi's widened eyes moved from her to him, then back to her. He was now on the spot and his brain felt like it was vibrating. 

"We both like her." Yoongi said with a factual nod of the head. "Some more than others." He taunted to JiMoon who started turning his head and doing a few manly movements of 'I will kick your ass'. 

"Okay." JiSun announced. "Who met Jennie first?" She questioned, looking between the two still seated on the floor. 

JiMoon raised his hand high. "Me." He taunted towards Yoongi who met with him with an arrogant eyeroll.

"Well he gets first dibs, sorry Yoongi." She said sympathetically towards him. 

"There are no dibs." JiMoon said and Yoongi got chills. "She is not a dib worthy person. JiSun please go to your room."

"Then why are we fighting boys!" JiSun laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously. Stop this, buck up, get over this Jennie girl who is making you two fight on the floor like children." She stopped and turned to Yoongi - who gulped, nervous of his awaiting scolding.

"Because I want dibs." Yoongi challenged suddenly, and JiMoon shot up out of seat and launched at Yoongi again. 

The two wrestled, throwing put downs at each other like in grade school. 

"Is Jennie an idol? In that?" She asked referring to the industry, speaking to the two boys still connected. 

"No." They both answered. 

JiSun sighed giving another sympathetic look before turning slightly to think of how to get them to stop.

"Okay, this was bound to happen one day right?" She nodded encouragingly, trying her hardest. 

"Lin Ji Sun go!" JiMoon yelled. JiSun did just that. Cowered away.

JiMoon never ever talked about Jennie again. She never found any information on this surprise girl - and when she tried to casually get information out of Yoongi after that fight - she'd get met with that smile. 

His goofy 'I am in love' grin, the probable girl of his dreams' name is spoken - and he smiles. 

Every. Single. Time. 

And JiSun loved to taunt it. Yoongi would not really ever answer any questions about her either, or the situation, so she figured both of them left Jennie behind. 

Friends first. Right?

+++++++++++++++

The evening was moonlit and Yoongi smiled into the evening, happy and content. He had exactly 1.5 days off, and this time he was able to work his time correctly and spend it with JiSun. He had only spent a few times with her alone since JiMoon's passing; this currently being the third time they were hanging out. 

Alcohol was involved this time also.

"It's like the world is at your toes!" JiSun laughed from beside him on the small outdoor love seat that was on his balcony. She had taken her feet out of the slippers and was now fanning her toes in front of the glass railing. 

"You are so much like your brother sometimes." Yoongi laughed before taking a sip of his wine. 

"You are a lot like him too you know." JiSun shyly laughed, looking back out at the view. "I bet he loved this view!" 

"He never saw the view from this balcony." Yoongi winked as a joke, but her eyes flashed, and she got excited. 

"Really?" She asked lowly, now completely intrigued. She had brought her wine glass by her face as she twisted in her seat and Yoongi wished he had a moment to capture that look. "This balcony?" She questioned seriously, looking around the space and extending her hands out yet still holding her glass. "Has Jennie seen this view?" She joked with a wink and nudge and that smile made his cheeks blush. 

"She actually has." He said with a sly smile, looking away. "But enough about Jennie." 

"Oh come on, one more question!" She begged. She had done this a few times with him before even when JiMoon was alive, so she knew a tiny tiny bit about her now. 

"Fine, one question." Yoongi sighed, leaning wine and pouring more wine into his glass. 

"Okay let me think." JiSun sighed and Yoongi shook his head. 

"5 second time limit." 

"What!" She panicked, running her hands through her hair. "Are you two dating right now?" Was all she could come up. At least she could find out if it was still happening, this could have happened years ago.

"No, turns out I don't have time to date." He laughed. "JiMoon was right on some things." 

"What does Jennie think about all this?" She asked. 

Yoongi thought about it, sighing and looking out to the skyline.

"Well, JiMoon made me promise to not take her out. Jennie has no idea how I really feel." He confided with a shy smile, and looked down into his palms. 

"And she's been in your bedroom?!" JiSun whispered with a wide accusing eyes trying to make him smile again. It worked. 

"You've also been in my bedroom." He laughed. 

"That's because I'm JiSun. This is JENNIE we are talking about. We are not the same." She continued.

"So JiMoon has never ever ever been here before." She said standing up, dramatically setting her wine glass down on the tiny table beside her.

"No." Yoongi confirmed slowly and set his own glass down beside hers. 

"So I have actually done something that he hasn't." She said with such excitement it made Yoongi laugh. 

"Yeah." Yoongi laughed. "You wanna go in the bathroom too?" He joked. 

But she took off. Headed inside, pulling open the door and then quick stepping through his bedroom.

"Wha - wait...!" He sad running after her with a laugh. 

"So he hasn't been in here?" She laughed running quickly through his bathroom. Yoongi stopped at the door, leaning on the frame as he giggled watching her have her moment. She ran back into his bedroom and eyed the bed. "He hasn't jumped on your bed!" She said excitedly towards Yoongi as she ran towards the bed. "Come on!" 

"No thanks, I'm not five." Yoongi said sadly. He looped one of the four posters of the four-poster bed, his arm hanging loosely as he watched her giggle and jump around.

"Come onnnn." She begged. "If you don't come I'll sing MicDrop." They played a fun yet super short game of tug and war with his other arm, Yoongi having to climb on the bed as he tried to gain some strength by using one arm only. Yoongi sat on the bed with her connected to him loosely as she stood, but she jumped and he pulled down at the wrong time and the next thing they knew gravity had brought them together. 

Their lips were centimetres apart as they both stared into each other's eyes with shock, JiSun the first to lean back a tad bit. Their bodies touched and all JiSun's senses were on fire as his cologne filled her nose. She swallowed but didn't move from her position, her chest on his as she lay awkward from the fall. Nothing hurting - just her emotions from all this sudden flip. His arm held hers in place and once she tried to move it he didn't budge. 

"Yoongi?" She questioned softly. 

She was answered with the sexiest raising of eyebrows she had ever seen. 

"What are you doing?" His slightly parted mouth suddenly closed, and her tongue inadvertently wet her own lips once his eyes left hers. His eyes met hers again, and Yoongi took a deep breath.

"What if I told you you were Jennie." He stated quietly and he watched her slightly gasp. Her eyes were moving all around his face trying to contemplate the scenario. 

"This isn't funny." She whispered her eyes going wide again. Yoongi had all the confidence in the world. "What are you doing?" She whispered once he didn't budge an inch and his hand never left her wrist. 

"It's not a joke." He whispered back, afraid if he spoke too loud she would scream or run away. She did neither or those. Her lips curved into a tiny smile, and she lent down and gently set her lips on his. 

It was only for a second, but she had kissed him. She pulled back with a devil grin.

"Um. No." She smiled, winking at him before sitting up besides him. "Jennie's gotta have her first kiss with you at the castle." 

"Please don't call yourself Jennie." Yoongi laughed, sitting up as well. "And you can't go around mentioning Jennie, and the castle together. We can't let JiMoon know that Jennie knows about the castle." He quickly tried to drunkenly explain and JiSun smiled as she watched him. 

He was on a strange high - he had basically confessed his feelings and she didn't vomit or run away crying, so Yoongi felt good. The alcohol had given him an extra push to say what he's wanted to say for a few years.

"Don't talk about my castle. We can comet the castle to JiMoon." She poked his side. "Rika and I are saving money to slowly renovate by the way." She grinned. "In approximately 17 years we will be ready to start the renovation." She smiled as she spoke counting on her fingers.

"What does comet mean?" He asked. JiSun laughed. "I've heard it used before between you two."

"Comet means a lot of things...." She sighed, motioning her hand in a circle as she thought of the correct words to explain a twin connection. "Forget it. Ignore it. Cant have it. Things like that." She shrugged. "It depends on the situation." She nodded, standing up. Things were getting stranger by the minute. 

"Is this a type of situation that can use one?" He asked genuinely intrigued as he lent back on his hands watching her stand beside his bed. 

"And what type of situation is that?" She questioned with a sly flirtatious smile, and Yoongi's knee's almost buckled. She was playing with him now. 

"The kind where you brother told me he could castrate me and then would torture me in every way possible if I were too like you." He laughed, remembering the words her brother used to threaten with. JiSun smiled with a look away as she gathered her thoughts. She turned to him with a grin. 

"I think the torture is the brainwashing he put inside your head." JiSun smiled reaching out to mess his hair up. "Plus, I can't really comet things to Moonie if he isn't here to stop it." She sweetly almost mockingly said as she leant in front his face. 

Yoongi, feeling a little distraught and defeated looked down at his hands once again. 

"But hey." She gently urged and their brown eyes met again. "I did once comet Jennie with him because I wouldn't stop asking. Now I know why." She laughed at her own joke. "So, see. It's done! Now no more!" She pointed at him with a smile and backed away eventually heading for his balcony door. "Now lets go."


	10. Chapter 10

Jin was staring at Yoongi with a disgusted confused face. Yoongi was oblivious to the world around him as he smiled into his phone typing away. They were in their bedroom, making separate plans for the evening after almost 8 days of non stop work. Two days off. 

"Did you just giggle?" Jin asked slowly with some sass as he sat staring. He was supposed to packing, both of them were, but Jin was enjoying his free teenage love show he was viewing. 

"What? No." Yoongi dropped the facade in a second, tossing his phone aside and Jin rose his eyebrows as he watched his friend.

"Whoa." He repeated slowly. "And now you deny it?" Jin gasped and clutched his heart dramatically. "I will make sure to tell Rachel about this." He scoffed mentioning his wife, and Yoongi smiled at the boy who's brain also turns into mush at the mention of a certain girls name.

"I'm not denying anything." Yoongi clarified. 

"Okay, well then... bring her tonight to Rachel's party." Jin instructed standing and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He had clothes at home and now had to make a mad flee of escape before Yoongi got mad. "Don't make me put a sign at the door that says Min Yoongi is only allowed in if he brings the girl that made him giggle." 

"No one said it was a girl!" Yoongi said loudly to his back. Jin stopped and smiled, poking his head back into the room as he lingered at the doorway. 

"Yoongi. I used to get those same looks. And look at me now!" He complained with a sarcastic smile as he left again, hitting the door frame signaling his departure. Yoongi looked down at his phone laying beside him face down. 

"Crap." He told himself. "It's started."

______________

JiSun sat at her kitchen table, her head wrapped in her arms as she lay on the table. 

"Don't you dare." She whispered to the tv, entranced by every line. She was wrapped in a blanket with no shame on a Saturday afternoon. "Oh my gosh." Followed the story line. 

Two huge gasps later, the episode ended and she groaned because now she had to go to the grocery store. She also told herself that 3 episodes ago, but she had told herself, promised that shed go at the end of this one. 

Yet here she was. 

She closed the laptop and stood slowly, her brain still catching up with the new events. She was about to leave the apartment, keys in hand, and someone she least expected texted her. 

She had taken a few steps out of her house after locking the door behind her, and skillfully flipped her phone around in her hand. 

What are you doing tonight? 

His text stared her down like forbidden words not dared muttered allowed. She stopped and stared, wondering what this was all about. 

She paused in her front yard, not worried about the wind or the heat beating down on her. She wondered what she actually WAS doing tonight. Was she really going to tell him she was heading out to buy food to binge finish the series tonight? No. She needed something mysterious and exciting to tell him.

Going to Seoul. And you?

She simply nodded feeling her answer was good enough. There was a strange feeling circulating through her when it involved Yoongi now. 

Come to my house 8. Wear something normal. 

Her walk got jolted again. She paused looking at her phone in the brightness. She glanced around to make sure she wasn't dreaming. What? She actually snorted at his comment about her clothes and threw her phone in her purse. Then she started running. She needed Rika.

____________________

JiSun rang the doorbell for the 3rd time, and set her bag down on the ground. She was growing impatient, excited and literally bouncing her knees as she waited not so patiently. 

Eventually, a disgruntled Yoongi swung his door open rudely.

"You're early." He complained flatly, walking away from the door the moment he opened the latch. 

JiSun had to stick her hand in and enter the apartment, tripping over her own feet as she watched a shirtless towel wrapped Yoongi sauntered back towards the hallway in his house shoes.

"You're here so early the sun is still out." He laughed before entering his bedroom never turning back to look at her. "Let me finish my bath." He yelled, kicking his bathroom door shut behind him, causing JiSun to jump at the sound from near the kitchen a minute later.

"Just let me finish my bath." She mimicked quietly and rolled her eyes. She sauntered herself over towards his bedroom in hopes relieve some boredom. She walked by and confirmed the bathroom door was closed - then started exploring. 

\--

Yoongi reentered his living area to find JiSun seated at his kitchen island on her phone. She was watching something intently so Yoongi took a few more quiet steps to stand behind her. 

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his effort to scare her, a winning effort. She jumped up, hitting Yoongi's shoulder with her own and she reached out for him, jumping off the bar stool. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked with a worried look on her face. 

"Yeah. Ow." He nursed his wound with a frown. "Why are you here so early and what were you doing hunched over your phone like that?" He questioned with an angry tone - event though both knew he wasn't angry. Annoyed yes. Angry, no. 

"I need to know who I am meeting to correspond my clothing with the atmosphere." She said with a smile. "Are you starting to see why JiMoon didn't want me to come?"

"You're not even meeting Jungkook." Yoongi said flatly - and he wished he could have had film to watch her smile fade. "Rachel isn't in the industry. It's her birthday." He said truthfully. He just left out the part where Jin was her husband and thus for everyone would be there. He wanted to see how she would do with big, sudden fast information on the spot. Information you have to keep a secret. 

They had heard Jin complain about it for 3 weeks. He was going. 

"Well that doesn't matter." She said with a nod. "How do you know her. I still have to know who i'm meeting here. I have no JiMoon or Rika backup. I'm nervous." 

Yoongi smiled. It was the only thing he knew to do, and she smiled shy and looked away but Yoongi never dropped his. 

"You will be fine." He had a look on his face and JiSun's frown was back, along with an accusatory finger. "I've double and triple checked that Park Hyung Sik will not be there." He grinned then stuck his tongue out at her quickly. 

She smirked at him as she held her position on the bar stool, himself still standing beside her. 

"Why, will we meet and fall in love?" She whispered out, her eyes never leaving his. 

"I have taken extra steps to make sure that never never ever happens." He whispered back, then turned to walk away towards the back of the apartment, after ruffling her hair with a grin. "I plan to wear black, can you match with that?" He asked as he walked away and she rolled her eyes. 

"It's a birthday party, I'm wearing a pink dress. Why would I want to match with you?"


	11. Chapter 11

JiSun checked the time yet again, sighing and pursing her lips of boredom. She sparkled in light pink and teal, the evening awaited, and so she did she.

She walked quietly to his bedroom door, knocking quietly then speaking to the closed door. 

"I'm hungry and going to make something quick. I will make some for you. Also your phone keeps dinging and I may break it." She said turning away. "Take your time." She whispered quietly to herself. Weren't guys supposed to get ready in less than a minute? Here we were on minute almost 47.

"What are you making?" Yoongi questioned, setting his laptop down once she turned around to him with a sincere smile. 

"Why are you not dressed?" She asked instead, her hand dropping and the spatula hitting the side of the pan. 

"I am dressed." He argued. "Almost." He clarified with a quick glance at his current wardrobe. "It's not a race."

"Min Yoongi..." She sighed going back to her stirring food. "Maybe you need to turn off the computer and focus on the simple task of dressing yourself." 

"I was working." He rolled his eyes looking away. "You aren't supposed to be here for another half hour anyways." He gazed at her with an annoyed smile. 

"Um no." She answered sweetly, setting the utensil down and walking over to him. "No working anymore." She shut his laptop as she walked around him, dragging her hand on his arm, both of her hands resting on his shoulders. "Don't open it again." She playfully challenged and that voice got Yoongi's attention.

"And what would you have been doing if I hadn't shown up early?" She questioned, and gently massaged his shoulders.

Yoongi was already stunned she had the audacity to close his laptop, touch his things, she was now touching him and that was ALL his mind was noticing. What would he have been doing? 

"Hm?" She asked with a tilt of the head to view his eyes quickly as she restarted her massage. 

"Sleeping probably" He said lowly as he dropped his head down giving in; the massage feeling like heaven on his tired shoulders. He had a masseuse for this but she wouldn't need to know that. She was doing a damn fine job.

"You seemed stressed." She noted to herself from behind him, she was mindlessly talking aloud. Yoongi was trying to push back the idea of laying on the kitchen island to keep this going. Her hands gained new unexplored confidence as she massaged his arms and sides. "And now ive kept you up all afternoon." 

"Ym." His answer came out, then he cleared his throat, "I am." 

"Awww." She purred excitedly and Yoongi knew that voice all too well. Excitement flickered his skin as goosebumps appeared for the anticipation of where this could be heading. He could already sense the navigation was on. Such a minuscule thing to him but he was learning day by day. And he didn't many days with her. "Well that's no good." She laughed to herself quietly, Yoongi now straining his neck and head underneath his fingers. "And this feels good?" She asked. 

"Mmhmm." 

"Don't fall asleep now." She laughed, poking his side as he flinched. 

"I'm not." He said with his eyes closed, head hung low.

Her gentle lips kissed the back of his neck, causing him to open his eyes. She repeated the actions, tiny kisses on his neck during the massage and Yoongi at that time didn't even know his name. 

"Good." She smiled, kissing around his elbow and his eyes fluttered once his conscious mind caught up to reality. She continued and once his eyes closed for a moment; she kept going. "You sure sure?" She giggled, but he swiveled the chair around to face her. The sudden movement stunned her, and as she stood taking small shocked breaths of air from inches away from Yoongi's face - Yoongi smiled. 

"You sure you want to continue that conversation?" He challenged and JiSun had never felt her body temperature rise so quickly. She licked her lips glancing away quickly trying to speak, but Yoongi cut her off with clicks of the tongue. "Tsk tsk." His eyes flashed over her body quickly before he leant back - his hand still attached to her wrist. "You sure sure? because maybe I would to." He said, then let go of her wrist. She gasped at his sudden vulgarity, Yoongi didn't cross a line with her but he just made her knows he was already parked near that line ready for the pace laps. 

Realization hit, as the cloud of dust settled in her brain and she hit him on his arm. 

"Go take a cold shower." She complained, now trying to physically move from off the stool. He reluctantly gave up, her pushing him all the way to his bedroom door. 

"Want to join?" He snickered before actually running to the safety and confinement of the lockable bathroom door. 

\-- 

"A few things before we go get there." Yoongi said seconds after the car started rolling. "First thing, main rule, do NOT drink anything unless it comes from my hands." 

"Ugh, what kinda friends you have?" She glanced towards him with a joking smile. 

"I have great friends. It's the friends of those friends that I don't know that you need to watch out for. Anyways." He was speaking quickly now and JiSun could tell he was getting nervous. "Do not. Leave. My side." He enunciated the words like a father scolding his child and gave JiSun a look of do not disobey. "Pop quiz time." Yoongi clapped his hands together for JiSun's attention. 

"You're enjoying this too much." She said crossing her arms looking at the awaiting man. 

"If Park HyungSik hands you a drink what do you do?" He questioned. Once he said his name, she smiled; all things learned out the window. 

"Marry him." She answered quickly. "I mean don't." She smiled at Yoongi with a knowing glance of what he told her to do. 

"Tonight you are going to meet some idols..." Yoongi said carefully and chose to ignore her silent personal yes hand motion in the front seat side him. "You under no circumstance can speak about their bands, groups, friends, sisters, brothers, husbands wives, pets, etcetera. No talking to Rika after." He pointed at her as a warning. She nodded. 

"Got it." She answered matter-of-factly, and with a large smile hit his arm playfully. "You're pretty cute right now, with your formal rules." She wiggled in her seat himself having trouble holding back his smile. "Like it's a business."

"It's not a business." He corrected and she frowned but nodded in agreement. "No stories about me growing up."

"Don't talk about their idol-ness, got it." She pointed and sat back in her seat. "Speak formally. Got it KiKi."

"Do you want me to wreck this car?" He questioned with an angry look beside him. "Don't ever say what name again."

"It's your car." She laughed trying to keep a straight face, then straightened up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized laughing trying to keep her face straight. 

"Um, let me think." He thought out loud, tapping on the steering wheel as if a thought would come anytime. "The members are aware your coming tonight." He again, spoke carefully as he continued, and just as he imagined, a gasp was heard and she turned to him. "Rachel is very important to us all." He said sincerely and he looked at her. "So, I wanted to bring something that was important to me. It's easier that you meet everyone at once." He spoke as he turned into the drive of the evenings event.

"You've been lying to me today?" She asked, starting to panic. Her brain had literally just exploded to mush. "Unbelievable." She crumpled back in her seat scoffing out loud. 

"Partly to avoid this moment right here." Yoongi reassuringly smiled, setting his hand gently on her knee. "Relax, that's not even the biggest part." Yoongi gummy smiled at her after tapping her knee, he put the car in park at the valet lane. 

"Quickly this guy staring in here." JiSun said nervously pointing to the man beside her side of the car. Yoongi smiled. 

"He will wait until i open the door." Yoongi brushed him off quickly. JiSun was a wreck. "He cant see shit."

Her eyes snapped to him at his casual cussing, and with big eyes she stared at him trying to remember to breathe. First she was meeting the boys with no warning, no alcohol to calm her down, no time to prepare and fret because she was too busy giving Yoongi massages and kissing on his neck earlier. Now he was touching her bare knee again, she couldn't think, and she blinked rapidly looking at Yoongi. JiMoon was paying her back for everything right now. 

"Just breathe. You will do great. Hardest part is this first hour of introductions." He said squeezing her knee and letting go. 

She repeated the words with a sad confused face and nodded even though she was running on memory now. She had completely forgotten the most un-favorite part of the evening.

Speaking formally for introductions. She hated speaking formally due to personal reasons and knew Yoongi long enough, and well enough to speak to him otherwise. He knew all about it, he had mentioned to the boys. 

The inside light came on once Yoongi opened the door. He exited and walked around the car as the other valet opened the door for her. 

"The evening awaits. Its time to have fun." Yoongi smiled as he extended his hand to help her out. Looking like dreams to each other, herself still thinking this was one - their hands connected and he helped her out.

"But what about the other secret?" JiSun asked, reminding him as they walked arm in arm slowly towards the entrance. 

"Oh, The birthday girl Rachel?" He asked quickly as she held on tightly. "Seokjin's wife." He grinned quickly and contorted back to a small smile. "You'll be fine; I still have tons more secrets to tell you." He laughed patting her hand now almost gripping his arm. "But not tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Long chapter. I have not fixed the grammar yet. 

JiSun walked into the event hall with a fuzzy, cloudly head and she had no idea how her legs were even moving on their own. 

"So tell me about Rachel." JiSun whispered quickly. "This is so unreal." She whispered to herself sitting back in her seat glancing around the room. 

"Rachel reminds me a lot of you." He grinned at the woman sitting beside him. "She's annoying for one." He starting listing things and counting on his fingers with a smile and her smile faultered. "She talk's a lot." He continued but JiSun was sure he was playfully speaking about her, not Rachel. "She doesn't like to spend money but when she does, its big." JiSun rolled her eyes. 

"I didn't ask for y-"

"She makes me laugh." Yoongi said, sitting back in his chair his lips found his drink. JiSun rose her eyebrows in an intrigued manner. He was putting on a slight show, this was not the Yoongi she knew. 

"And?" She questioned without a smile. 

Yoongi sighed and started glancing around nervously, still unable to look her in the eyes and cleared his throat. 

"I'm going to say this in the nicest way I know how." Yoongi spoke and JiSun smiled, but again dropped it because he was being serious. She knew whatever he was going to say would come out brash but at least he was trying. She figured he hated every minute of this. He leaned closer but not too close. "If you want to hang out with me more." He said while sharing at a place in the corner. "You'll be spending a majority of the time with her." 

"Oh." Said JiSun, was surprised herself. She figured it was something much worse like we share her every Thursday or something. 

"And my favorite part is watcing Jin-Hyung around her." He winked finally looking at her. She smiled. 

"Do I really remind you of her? Did she hang out with Moonie?" She began to question, and again Yoongi leant close. Yoongi smiled and nodded then shook his head answering each of her questions. "Okay." She breathed out, looking back out to the crowd. 

"Jungkook is coming." Yoongi suddenly sat up, and JiSun followed a little sloppier with more less class. 

"What?" She said confused looking around to the few people around the large booth. 

"Got you." He gummy smiled again and she smiled. Then gently pushed him in the tiny booth. 

"Stop it." She said her cheeks slightly tinted. "I can't even use fallback Jennie anymore." She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Ugh."

"Yoongi-hyung!" Rang loudly from near them, and both heads turned to look in that direction. One face was smiling, the other was not. Jimin slid into the booth with a mischievous grin, with Taehyung in tow. "Might as well sit down and wait, we will be a while." Taehyung agreed as Jimin stared at JiSun. 

"Well gorgeous, you look nothing like your brother." Jimin grinned at JiSun, who took a moment to realize he was speaking to her. 

"Oh. Well, Id hope not." She laughed. "We have the same sense of humor." She nodded. 

"Well its nice to finally meet you." He smiled again then looked at Yoongi. "Finally." He repeatedly. 

"Jimin shouldn't you go check your coat?" Yoongi taunted and Jimin sat back, grabbing Yoongis drink in the process. JiSun took that at her cue to drink her own. 

"No." He answered with confidence. "It's apart of the outfit." JiSuns eyes involuntarily flashed over Jimins outfit. Hoseok was the next to join the table. RM was very close behind him. 

Yoongi heard JiSun's quiet sigh from beside him and the two smiled at eachother for a moment once they met eyes.

Yoongi picked up his phone and texted someone, then JiSun's phone vibrated on the table. 

Taehyung saw this and secretly poked Jimin, he knew what was coming. 

She picked up her phone and read the message. 

You're not going to scream when Jungkook comes right? 

She dropped her wrist and looked at Yoongi. She paused for a moment, thinking it over. 

"You really want me to respond to this?" She taunted playfully looking at him, her hand extended with the phone. Yoongi swallowed hard, he wasn't expecting this reaction. "In front if your friends here?" 

"Well, Id like for you to." Taehyung said innocently and was met with a side hit from RM. 

"No, I suppose not." Yoongi somehow cooly got out.

"Good." She smiled, and changed her face again, Yoongi had to look away to regain his composure. Her eyes found Hoseok's to her right and she smiled at him. "Finally we meet under better circumstances." She smiled and in return he smiled. 

"Finally." He repeated and RM snickered looking at Yoongi at their inside joke. Well the one involving everyone except Yoongi and the new girl at the table. 

"Okay boys, Kiki here wont tell me how long have they been married because I'm not allowed to ask questions. Are one of you allowed to tell me that or am I am going to have to just ask the couple during introductions?" JiSun asked the table to a range of mixed reations. Most were in shock that they had just heard a nickname for Yoongi coming from her mouth, and even more entertaining his reation. 

"You are right. It is amazing." RM whispered to Taehyung, keeping his eyes on a normally calm Yoongi. He was now the opposite of calm. He looked like he had seen a ghost. 

"They've been married for this entire time." Hoseok smiled at her then rose his eyesbrows waiting for her reaction. Yoongi threw his hands in the air behind JiSun, having given up on this entire situation. "And we don't know much about Rachel. Kinda like we dont know much about you." He said, then looked at Jimin with a grin. 

"I'm sorry did she just call you Kiki?" Jimin asked through laughter he could no longer control. Hoseok quickly joined but tried to cover his smile when she looked back to him. Jungkook had found his way to the table now.

"No you misheard." Yoongi suddenly found his voice. "I will tell this entire table what your favorite part of the DNA video is if you ever say that in front of them again." He said through gritted teeth towards JiSun. She gasped, and looked away with a defeated groan. 

"Fine." She muttered with childlike attitude. The favorite part of the video was now at the table. 

She didn't scream during intoductions and she hadn't screamed when he sat at the table. She had this. She however, was going to call Yoongi Kiki every chance she got.

"They are here." Jungkook announced to the table after he checked his phone. 

"Good, Im ready to go home." Hoseok muttered, sitting back against his chair. 

"Im only staying for one hour!" Taehyung demanded of the table- but everyone knew that everyone would stay for a while anyways. 

"Okay I have like, two minutes, hand them over." A discheveled Jin appeared at the table, looking tired and frantic. 6 boys all put their tiny envelopes on the table, Hoseok helping to collect them in secret and handed them all over to Jin. "I will be back, and it is so lovely to finally meet you." He bowed towards JiSun with a polite smile. Yoongi kept his eyes on Jin as Jin gave him a secret thumbs up behind the envelope. 

"Where's he going?" JiSun asked of Jin, sipping her drink again. 

"Would you like another?" Jungkook offered once she set her empty glass down. 

"Oh." She smiled at the glass then to Jungkook. "Yes please, thank you so much." 

And off he went. A smiling JiSun turned to face a unhappy looking Yoongi. 

"What did I tell you." He repeatedly slowly to JiSun who if possible, smiled bigger. RM and Jimin exchanged glances. 

"Well you didn't get it for me!" She huffed, looking away; her eyes finding the now formed dance floor below. Just as her eyes adjusted to the space, the lights went out. The place went crazy, as did Jimin who was got very excited and was now jumping in his seat. 

"Oh, haha." She heard a female voice through the speakers. "Apparantly I'm introducing her." The spotlight finally found the voice. JiSun spotted Jin hand in hand with a different female beside the speaker. "The birthday girl has arrived." She said cutely, and JiSun smiled automatically. "Mrs. Rachel Kim everyone." The microphone was passed onto the beautiful cherub faced girl beside her and JiSun was surprised at how ordinary she looked. 

Other than bring obnoxiously beautiful and having perfect hair, skin and eyes, the woman she was watching grabbed the microphone from the other girl and spoke her introductions. They couldnt go to her, she would have to come to the table anyways - Yoongi had made that perfectly clear. 

Her eyes left Mrs. Rachel Kim and roamed the room to watch the boys at her table. She had never even heard of this Rachel girl and now here she was with the forbidden 6, without her brother and Rika. She had at least imagined when she'd get to meet Jungkook, Rika would have been there. Now she was alone to enter the world of Yoongi with him and him only. 

But this was different from throwing out meaningless jabs at your brothers friend. Sure JiSun loved and cared for Yoongi and everyone at that table (and the key note speaker and her accessory) knew that JiSun was once in a position like Rachel in the sense that she was someone who one of them cared about but had been kept a secret up until that point. 

However, Jin and Rachel were much different than Yoongi and JiSun's story; Jin got caught and Yoongi had brought her willingly. More so, Yoongi brought her to end the gossip and get Jin out of the house more. 

Her eyes watched as each boy clapped after she completed the introductions. 

"They will come over quite quickly, then we may go if you want." Yoongi whispered to JiSun with a quick unnoticeable scoot closer to her. The booth they were seated in was large, large enough to currently hold 4 people, but he still felt the need to be closer to her. 

"Yes, Kim Namjoon has places to go." Namjoon spoke of himself, clapping his hands together excitedly, turning towards his drink. 

"Why would we leave if they just got here?" JiSun asked Yoongi loud enough for the table to hear. It was a diss towards Yoongi but each boy took it his own way. Some smiled, some hid their smiles - definently a record scratch moment followed by silent giggles.

"Because we are on no obligation to stay." Taehyung spoke for Yoongi, interrupting with an arrogant sly boxy smile. 

"I have to stay." Hoseok said sadly causing at least two of them to groan and sympathize with him. Then he smiled, sipping his drink and glancing back down at the party as they gazed from up above.

"Wait, Im sorry." JiSun spoke suddenly, turning to look at Yoongi, the boys at the table then back to Yoongi. "Is anyone else married? Can I ask that?" She whispered and RM smiled at her attempt to be discreet yet fail miserably. "Im sorry, nevermind." She blew own question off and Yoongi didn't budge. 

"No one else is married." Jungkook confirmed in a low voice once he leaned in closer to her. "Yet." He leant back up. 

Jungkook knew which way she took his statement, but Yoongi knew which way he took his statement and he was not happy. 

"Absolutley no one at this table is getting married." Yoongi cleared up any thoughts with his statement. 

"Who's getting married now?" Rachel asked, walking up with Jin in tow. 

"Rachel!" RM was the first to get excited, jump up and hug her. Everyone else stood to follow in the birthday hug introductions. 

It was time. 

\-------


	13. Chapter 13

Moments after Rachel spotted JiSun after scanning the standing people awaiting, she gasped. Then she noticed a very nervous looking Yoongi. 

"She does exist!" She played, throwing her hands up and walking towards JiSun. JiSun froze at the sudden movement, freezing under the new touch. "She's beautiful Yoongi." She whispered looking between the two and holding onto JiSun's hands.

With a non formal tone, she looked JiSun straight in the eyes and spoke from the heart. "I'm Rachel Kim, and about 8% of the time that one belongs to me." She spoke exquisitely and her bracelet-ed arm rose and pointed in the direction of Jin who was standing off the side talking to Jimin. "That's Jin" JiSun smiled and her eyes met Jin's; who smiled at her 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." JiSun smiled. "And Jin."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, changing the atmosphere. "Everyone having fun?" She asked the group as every one exchanged hugs.

"I was until you got here." Jimin joked.

"As always." Rachel sighed, still playing.

"Your hair looks really good Mrs. Rachel." Jungkook smiled, as did 3/7th of the group. Someone had to say it. Jungkook just won.

"Please, for the billionth time Jungkook, it is just Rachel. Not Mrs. Kim, not Mrs. Rachel. Regular Rachel." She told Jungkook.

"Okay regular Rachel."

Rachel shot him an annoyed look, then smiled turning her attention to JiSun.

"Lets go get a drink." She smiled, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling.

"Oh I have one." JiSun explained, with a empty handed point to the table.

"Oh no." Rachel smiled, twirling around to pick up the drink.

"Drink it." She instructed her husband. Jin went wide eyed and grabbed the drink - obviously unhappy with being put on the spot. "I'm stealing her." She told Yoongi.

"But babe--" Jin whined, insinuating he didn't want to drink.

"Just drink it." Rachel rolled her eyes, walking away with JiSun.

\--

"So, how long have you known Yoongi?" She questioned at the bar once new drinks were ordered. They hadn't gone far, still visible by all the boys, but Jin was on strict orders to keep them away while she did her digging. 

"Oh, since 12."

"Th grade?" Rachel questioned, slightly annoyed she was getting shy when talking about Yoongi. 

"No, since we were 12." JiSun clarified. "My brother was his best friend." She said, not in a sullen tone, but Rachel had to rethink her next steps. She vaguely knew about the brother situation.

'Tread lightly' she thought.

"Well I've known Seokjin since I was 9." Rachel said, putting on an amazed face.

"Wow. How did you two meet?" JiSun wandered.

"School." Rachel answered a very simplified version. "My brother was sort of involved too." She smiled to herself and nudged JiSun. "Anyways I am just happy you came." She smiled as the bartender slid their drinks over.

"I'm happy I came too."

"Okay, down to business now." Rachel said after a sip of her straw and smiling quickly at her. "How do you feel about fishing."

JiSun snorted, she faintly knew about the fishing trips Jin and Yoongi took.

"I'm not really involved in that part of his life." JiSun answered, proud of herself for explaining so easily. She was still mesmerized by Rachel, and now more alcohol was not helping.

Rachel pouted, not believing for a second. "Excuse me." She said flatly, and JiSun suddenly thought of Rika. "Look around JiSun. You are here. You are in that part of his life." JiSun did just that, she took a step back with her drink in hand and let her eyes roam the room.

\--

"What you think is happening?" Yoongi asked Jin, the two sitting side by side watching the girls from the side now.

"Does it look like I can see?" Jin argued, rolling his eyes as he fought with his own coat trying to lean a bit away from Yoongi to see better.

"Well why is your wife blocking the view?" Yoongi threw up his hand in frustration as he tried his best to keep it a whisper.

"Because she is EVIL Yoongi, I have told you this." Jin joked.

"What are they even talking about?" Yoongi huffed after a few moments. "Am I being cock blocked right now?" He asked his friend, mock concern on his face, Yoongi hastily touching his chest. Jin gasped, his tiny bit of alcohol he had been given had now taken effect - and glared at his wife.

"Probably." He whispered. "She sometimes is good at that." He hung his head.

"We can't go over there, can we?" Yoongi asked and Jin frowned.

"No sir." He answered, still glaring at his wife. "Fore-bidden." He repeated and Yoongi nodded.

He knew this would happen.

\--

"Fishing, yes or no?" Rachel re asked, her straw still in her mouth.

"Going to be a no for me, sorry." JiSun answered truthfully.

Rachel nodded, chewing on her straw. Her eyes were locked with JiSun's before she contorted her body and glanced at the boys real quick, straw still in her mouth. She was trying to be sly and surprisingly none of them were looking so she whipped back around to block her body again.

"Do you know Yoongi giggles when he texts you?" She asked with a grin, setting her drink down and looking at the girl he loved.

"Um, I'm sorry?" JiSun asked after a startled blink.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but you know what? I don't care." She smiled. "Like, I'm not supposed to tell you that he get's very flustered when I ask questions about you." She laughed. JiSun smiled shyly. "He get's this cute smile every time I say your name though. And girl, once I found out your name - I did not shut up." She smiled at her. JiSun thought back to when Yoongi told her Rachel talked a lot. "Very similar to the smile you have now."

"No, I guess I didn't know." She coyed.

"Please don't let him lose that smile okay?" Rachel asked, getting her attention through their eyes. JiSun smiled as Rachel squeezed her hands. "Okay now lets have some fun." She laughed, her back still facing the boys. "Slowly look over at Jin and Yoongi on the count of 3...1...2...3." JiSun's eyes flashed to them. "Not too long!" Rachel whispered, taking a drink of her drink again acting like they were mid conversation. "Are they looking?" She asked. 

"Yes." JiSun said through her straw as she slowly sipped her overly delicious drink. 

"Good, now look again, at Yoongi, and laugh." She said, grabbing her hand and getting close. 

-__

"Oh, it looks like it's going south hyung." Jungkook said aloud as he watched the girls.

"Reel her in Rachel." Jin whispered, to which Yoongi scoffed.

"Reel her - she's not a fish SeokJin." Yoongi drunkenly complained with a slight hit of the arm. 

Now Jungkook was smiling at their interaction, and Taehyung was laughing beside them all.

"She's probably telling her how much fun we are." Jungkook said as Yoongi rolled his eyes at the youngest. Taehyung continued laughing.

"She's probably telling her run for the hills now." RM giggled and received a high-five from Hoseok. The girls were actually taking turns talking.

JiSun's worried eyed flashed to Yoongi then back to Rachel.

"I said reel her in not throw her back!" Jin whispered and this time Taehyung mimicked the reeling of a fish.

"Will you stop using fish terminology in regards to the woman I love?" Yoongi barked, sitting back and Jin's eyes went wide. His mouth involuntarily opened and he pointed at Yoongi.

"You just said you love her." Jin whispered excitedly, still wide eyed at Yoongi.

"No, no, now... no." He argued sitting up, becoming slightly flustered at his own admission.

"Yoongi hyung's in love." Hoseok sang then erupted into a giggle. "Look, she is laughing at your love." Hoseok jabbed.

"I will murder every one of you." He said crossing his arms. "Starting with your wife."

\--

"I can only speak from experience from Jin, and as a person who was kept a huge secret from them..." she pointed towards the boys at the table but JiSun's eyes did not follow. "The fact that you are here tonight is the best birthday present I could ask for." JiSun gave her a confused smile. "Just know I am always here or there, or somewhere and can help in any way possible. I, too, understand the value of time and know its hard to come by with them." JiSun nodded in agreement. "Yoongi cares for you. Okay? He's hid you for what, 5 years now? I literally found out you existed two months ago."

"My brother had a big input on the so called hiding as well." JiSun threw out there, taking a sip of her drink.

"Brother's are dumb." Rachel smiled like only a sister with a troublesome brother would. "I think its adorable Yoongi and you are staring this journey."

Cue another worried glance to Yoongi.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the song, maybe it was the overly sweet almost creepy way she said 'journey' but suddenly the journey scared her. 

Journey? 

She was just supposed to come, meet the boys, maybe hide some shrimp for later in her purse and call it an evening. Yoongi was leaving tomorrow anyways. 

JOURNEY? Her brain screamed as she looked worriedly back at Rachel.

"Now, I'm going to go back down to my party. You enjoy your evening, and I will see you again soon. Go fishing with us sometime, please, before I push Jin off the boat." She jokingly begged. JiSun agreed as the two walked to the table.

"Finally." Jin rolled his eyes at the sight of his wife.

"Did you get the birthday girl a drink?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms and sliding onto Jin's lap.

"No maam, not yet." He answered with a smile. She stood up, and fixed her dress.

"Lets go love." She said sweetly as she walked away. Jin bounced out of the seat like a love struck teenager, following her to the bar.

"I'm leaving guys." Jungkook and Jimin announced.

"What did you two talk about?" Yoongi questioned with a smirk as JiSun slid back into the booth.

"Oh, nothing." JiSun breathed out, looking away and grabbing her drink. "Just that you giggle when you text me." She drank her drink and set it down on the table, turning to smile at Yoongi.

RM had choked on his drink, the admittance of the truth too much and the answer was new to his ears.

"Well, we are leaving." Yoongi sighed, pushing JiSun out of the booth playfully. JiSun waved goodbye as she was dragged away from the table and down the stairs; away from the created VIP area and towards the crowd below.

Yoongi let go of her wrist about midway down, and JiSun continued to slowly follow trying to take in the surroundings before she was whisked out.

"Yoongi, wait, I need to use the restroom." She whispered once she spotted it, her shoes clacking as she slightly jogged towards it.

"I'm getting the car!" He yelled heading for the door. They were in the main hallway now and JiSun ducked into the confinement of the restroom. She entered a stall, and sat down putting her hands in her head.

She really didn't need to use the restroom she just needed 2 minutes to herself. Clear her mind. Who knew of what, she knew she just needed to recompose herself.

The restroom door opened and JiSun heard her first taste of jealous hate. They went to the sink and she could hear purses and whispers and they combed through makeup.

"Did you see the girl Min Yoongi was with?" Girl 1 spoke.

JiSun's eyes stared at the blue door, unable to see through. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar, and she tilted her head to question if she had heard correctly.

"Ugh yes " Girl 2 spoke her distaste.

"What even is that?" Girl 1 laughed. "He can do so much better."

JiSun rolled her eyes inside the stall. Really girls? Are we 5? Granted, she would stay hidden in that stall like a good 5 year old, but still.

"I know right." Someone agreed, the door was opened and JIsun was unsure what was happening.

"What's the deal with Yoongi and you these days?" Girl 2 asked. "He has another girl here."

"I don't know." She rudely said. "I'm so over him." She stated and JiSun found a tiny slit in between metal. She could now see their reflection in the window. There were 3 beautiful women, and they were all retouching their makeup. She didn't recognize any of them.

"Don't you have to be under him to get over him?" Girl 1 challenged with a smirk, and girl 3 scoffed.

"You think I am lying?" She challenged and JiSun's mouth was now open as she watched the bathroom movie play out.

JiSun wanted to know if she was lying too, very much so. He probably had women crawling for him, and JiSun felt naive that the moment of realization was right now.

"Why do you think we are leaving around the same time?" She acted, playfully rolling her eyes as she applied her lipstick. "I've become acquainted with him and his blue bed sheets."

The girls fell for it, and with gasps and jealous looks as she capped the lipstick and placed it in her purse. JiSun however gasped silently with an open mouth. He had tan bed sheets and she knew it because she had kissed him for .5 seconds on his bed after she jumped on it like a child! Stupid girl!

"Later girls. Don't wait up." She blew a kiss and off she went.

The door shut and JiSun slouched her shoulders, relieved to hear the zipping up of makeup bags.

"You think shes telling the truth?" Girl 2 asked. Girl 1 shrugged and gave one last check.

And the door quietly shut, JiSun once again found her head in her hands. She rolled her neck around, flinching and running at the cracking and stood up exciting after she washed her hands.

She pushed the heavy door open with slight struggle, and headed out the main exit to find an awaiting Yoongi.

"JiSun!" Yoongi whispered yelled, and JiSun smiled once she found him outside. He was now standing awfully close to another female, not one from the restroom.

Great we got one in his blue bed sheets, and one waiting in valet. 

"JiSun, this is Jung Da Won. This is Hoseok's sister."

"Hi!" JiSun smiled excitedly, finally recognizing a name. She had heard plenty about this girl, JiSun just didn't know yet.

"JiMoon didn't say his sister was so adorable." She smiled at Yoongi, embracing JiSun like they had known each other forever. "I knew not to believe him when he said you were, and I quote, icky."

All 3 giggled because that did sound like JiMoon.

Eventually Da Won excused herself to join the party late.

As soon as the door shut in the confinement of the car, after seat belts were buckled... Yoongi spoke before driving away.

"Its sounding so cheesy in my head." He sighed. "But you know you are my Jennie?" He asked, looking at her. JiSun nodded.

"You just met JiMoon's Jennie." Yoongi grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride home was short and slightly awkward as they made small talk. It was almost 2 am, it was very late, and she still had to prepare for a possible first kiss happening quicker than she imagined.

"Yoongi." She spoke quietly, grabbing his attention.

"Hm?" He answered with a hum, he was preoccupied with drumming the beat to the song on the radio.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight." She smiled at him. She suddenly felt nervous, and she was beginning to over think everything. She had texted Rika once she got in the car; and now her brain was filled with anticipation of what and how to tell Rika.

"Thank Jin." Yoongi laughed. "Jin and Rachel played a huge part in you coming." He smiled at her. "I hated every minute of it it, but happy you had fun." He smiled at her then turned his attention back on the road. JiSun smiled at his attempt at humor, the same lame dry humor she had started to like.

"So who's Ivey?" JiSun sang at him.

"The devil." He answered flatly with no hesitation.

"A lot of people are the devil to you." JiSun laughed, adjusting the heat to blow directly on her from the car vent.

"Am I the devil to you?" He asked playfully and JiSun motioned she was thinking.

"Maybe when I was young." She tapped her chin. "But not anymore." She put her hands in her lap and smiled. "Quite the opposite now." She muttered out the window loud enough for him to hear.

"Darn, and that was the facade I was going for." He snapped and placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

"And what am I to you?" JiSun asked with purpose and intrigue, unsure of what answer she would receive.

"Oooh..." Yoongi pretended to ponder just as she did moments ago, JiSun laughing at attempt to be cute. It was working. "You first." He cringed inside knowing he was using something he had seen and heard Jin do with Rachel; but her reaction was worth the stealing. It would be a one time thing, anyways.

"You're Kiki!" She almost said without a giggle and covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She begged once he gripped the wheel and gave her a death stare at the 2nd use of his mothers childhood nickname.

"What is adult Min Yoongi?" He rephrased and JiSun smiled again, then reverted to a shy face.

"The Yoongi that I am with right now..." She paused and turned slightly in the seat. "I really like." She smiled then sat back in her seat as if nothing ever happened.

Yoongi wasn't expecting that answer but he smiled. He didn't speak, his hand found hers and they rode in silence the remainder of the way.

-

JiSun had honestly imagined this moment many times. Kissing Yoongi. Sure, had thought about it before, but alas, that was a far dream. Here in reality she was going to do it, she had decided earlier, going big or going home.

This could make or break it right? What if he was a bad kisser? What if SHE was the bad kisser? Granted, she had kissed 3 men in her life; one being Taehyung so according to Yoongi (forever) it would be 2. Her wide eyes eyes looked at Yoongi, who was driving peacefully unaware of the inner turmoil inside JiSun's head.

JiSun walked quickly to her awaiting front porch, no where near the scenario she had played in her head once or twice. To people even kiss on the front porch? Is he even allowed to kiss outside? JiSun cleared her throat quietly, lingering on her doorstep for a hint or signal of what to do. He had to kiss her, right? No, she was supposed to kiss him. Crap.

He looked good, she thought, in all black. She had slowly been starting to learn his routine, and as he dressed in the color of the night he normally appeared in, she took a deep breath. Years of endless nights, just like this, waiting for a certain time for him to run off into his other world. That's how it had been back then, and even how it was now. Now, her mind was nervously swirling with the what ifs, and thoughts, memories, dreams and wonders.

Her shaky hands reached for his as she slowly broke down the barriers her brother had spent years to make.

"So." She took a step forward, dangerously close, titling her head to the side flirtatiously. "How much time do we have Mr. Min?" She mimicked lowly just as she had seen her brother do a million times. His hands which were on her waist gently nudged her and he rolled his eyes, lifting his arm to check his watch.

"3 hours." He said unenthusiastic sigh and she smiled, laughing at his faux misfortune of remembrance. "Stop it." He added with a low growl

"Well you can come inside..." she paused and Yoongi grinned, staring at her dark closed door with her. "Rika's sort of wanting to know who Jennie is now, okay don't be mad." She backed away, but grabbed and held his hands with an explanatory grin, locking eyes. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at her, poking his tongue onto his cheek as he waited for her explanation. "Come come." She said, pulling him towards the unlocked door. The second she opened the door and the lights appeared, Rika was there on the couch.

"Yeah, who the fuck is De Won?" She demanded, standing up showing anger. "And who is Jennie?" She screamed at Yoongi, once she noticed him beside her.

Yoongi was started by JiMoon's girlfriend's current stance. He held onto JiSun's hand tighter, and JiSun smiled.

"Catch up real fast, ready?" She asked, and Rika nodded. Her face looked like it could have been crying. "I'm Jennie. Jennie is Yoongi's crush, someone he couldn't have. He had you, but Da Won, she was his dream."

Rika, now looking horrified, screamed "WHAT!"

"Da Won is to JiMoon's, um, how JiMoon views Park Hyung Sik." Yoongi explained pointing at JiSun, hoping it would help. Thankfully it did. She blinked a few times and with some breaths, she sat down nodding her head.

"I was going to kill you Yoongi." Rika said from the couch.

"Good, we done here?" JiSun asked with a smile towards Rika, and then grabbed Yoongi's hand heading for her bedroom.

She shut the door once both occupants were inside, putting her own back against the door and eyeing the man in black.

"My room." She smiled at him, extending her arms out a tad.

"I've never been in your room." He spoke, walking around taking in in her everyday surroundings.

"I just realized that." JiSun answered quickly and Yoongi smiled at her answer as he eyed a bulletin board with pictures.

"Ah ha, you do have a picture of me!" He exclaimed, pointing to his evidence of a tiny magazine cut out pinned to her picture wall.

"Oh, you caught me." She smiled secretly double checking her room for other possible exposed evidence. "I like the blonde hair." She walked over towards him.

"How do you feel about brown hair?" He asked, speaking of the current color, his natural color. Just last week it had been another color, dyed to be brown for at least a few months.

"Brown hair is the best." She sighed, resuming her body to her kiss preparation stance from the side of the bed: arms around his neck, and he pulled their bodies together this time. She gazed in his brown eyes for a moment before wetting her lips. "What?" She asked in a whisper once she noticed his stare into her eyes. His arms moved first, pulling her even closer to him, then he turned, holding her and then next thing she knew she flopped down on her bed.

"Yoongi!" She laughed at the rough expected maneuver, but she smiled as he licked his lips and knew she wanted to see the current glazed look in his eyes again.

"Nothing." He flashed a grin, bending down to crawl closer causing her to giggle again. Their lips gently connected, then he hungrily needed more, which she gladly partook. Only the sounds of their frantic and uneven breaths and moans littered the small bedroom as the two felt the first touch of romance. She had sat both of them up, but she was still grinding on top of him, until her hands rested on his chest, then she somehow got the strength to push him away.

"Well that was wonderful." JiSun smiled, climbing off Yoongi. He, however, broke out into laughter, falling backwards onto the bed as he sat on his knees, eventually rolling onto his side as he noticed his friend standing tall for the world to see.

"Very wonderful." He agreed.

"We can't do that again." JiSun said, one hand touching her lips the other pointing at Yoongi. "I mean tonight."

"Okay, can I sleep then?" Yoongi asked, wiggling his body against her bed with his closed eyes and a simple smile.

"Is some sort of alarm going to go off when you need to wake up?" JiSun quickly asked and Yoongi nodded from the bed, his eyes still closed.

"Okay I'll be right back with a glass of water." She said, thought Yoongi didn't ask for water and she was halfway out the door to begin with.

Yoongi smiled before settling in a tad bit more. He didn't even to look at the time to see how much he had to sleep.

He could sleep tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoongi jolted awake with a gasp at the sound of his alarm. He groaned and sleepily felt in the direction of the sound, trying to find his phone. Once the alarm was off his head found the bed again; but his eyes were open. It was barely morning, the beautiful Sun peeking in the sky outside was illuminating the room and casting a glow onto a sleeping JiSun.

She was sleeping peacefully on a large chair that he recognized from the living room, and he wondered how they got it in here.

It took every ounce of strength he had to get up to go get her. If he stayed in his current position, he could stare forever and most importantly he didn't have to leave. This was the worst part.

-

"JiSun." He whispered gently, placing his hand on her shoulder and waking her .

"Yes?" She asked still half asleep upon hearing her name; blinking her eyes rapidly and smiled upon sight of Yoongi kneeling beside her. "Oh, good morning." She smiled sweetly. She was peeking through one eye at him as she slightly stretched.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled. "You are making it painstakingly hard to leave." He looked down at her as be hovered above. "Painstakingly." He repeated with a gruff voice and dramatic whip of his head. She smiled with her eyes closed, settling her head back against her tiny pillow and smiling at him.

"I have to go now." Yoongi spoke softly again, leaning down to sit on the very edge of the tiny chair.

"Nooo." She whined, pulling him in to her lazily with one arm.

"It's better if I just..." He snapped and made a swoosh sound and JiSun relaxed her body and frowned at him.

"Okay." She eventually pouted, her eyes still have closed. "I will wait for you." She smiled and stood up behind him. She followed him to the front door, Rika taking on another shocked yet almost horrified look that Yoongi was walking through her house, with JiSun, at 5:30 in the morning.

What a time to get some milk!

Yoongi opened the door, turning back to see JiSun who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and smiled once his eyes were back on her.

"I will talk to you later." He said quietly and closed the door behind him. JiSun had to close her eyes, what a swoosh feeling that was. And he was gone just like that. She suddenly felt empty and alone - even as her best friend stood near staring daggers. JiSun walked groggily with a large pout over to her large couch and collapsed with a groan.

Rika cleared her throat and with an amused look - smiled at her friend. Her head still resting on the pillow JiSun tilted her head to look at her.

"Pretty sure I'm speaking on behalf of JiMoon, but why on Earth did Min Yoongi just leave at, uh,..." she dramatically looked at the clock on the wall and turned back to her friend, hair flying all around her. "5:32 am?" She crossed her arm and did her best motherly attitude.

"He was sleepy." JiSun answered, sounding more like a question. "Nothing happened, my bed is still made." JiSun sighed and in true JiMoon form, she continued.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you know how to make your bed." Rika stated, sitting down beside her.

"Rika, just please stop." She said, rubbing her own temples.

"Never." She whispered. "It's not every day an idol sneaks out of your house." She continued.

JiSun cracked a smile, she knew what she was trying to do but it wasn't going to work.

"Will you stop saying sneak?" JiSun grunted, moving her face into the pillow.

"So did you kiss him?" Rika asked like a teenager, waiting to hear details of a first kiss. "And this is me asking now, not you know who." She added quickly.

"Tell me!" She demanded shaking her roughly when she didn't answer, stopping as soon as she heard JiSun mutter a yes. Her hands left JiSun's shoulders and she smiled, standing up. She extended happy hands in the air and clapping. She sat back down and crossed her legs, leaning back over/on JiSun pinning her against the couch.

"Rika." She complained, a muffled name heard as JiSun's face was pressed into the pillow. "Get off."

"So did you have fun? Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Please tell me because I have imagined this moment for you so many times and I will die if no one kissed anyone." She begged, bouncing on her friend for emphasis. "Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when DNA comes on!" She laughed, continuing the bouncing. "Yoongi didn't seem happy when he left, just saying."

"Okay okay." JiSun laughed, moving her head slightly - deciding air was better than filtered cotton. Rika obviously wasn't going to let up. "We kissed on the chair this morning." JiSun explained after she had held the moment out for too long. Rika flattened her lips and purposely flashed her eyes down JiSun's body and back to her face.

"That's it?." She answered and JiSun snorted. "We kissed on the chair this morning?" Rika asked in an offended, bored tone like kissing was the most boring thing to ever exist. "I'm not saying to go sleep with the man, but JiSun, my love." She laughed as she attempted to grab her hand. JiSun prevented that full force, throwing Rika's hand away from her's.

"It's no where near as simple as that Rika, and you know it." JiSun lifted her head, adjusting the pillow and she turned slightly to better face Rika.

"Put the past aside." Rika urged. "Look, okay." She said, this time grabbing her hand and fighting her over it. "You are going to have to forget about JiMoon and Yoongi. Forget all that crazy bullshit he put in your head. I know he put it in there so just take it out." She explained. "You remember when I met Jungkook?" Rika asked and JiSun scoffed as a joke.

"Which time?" She threatened with a smile.

"The day before JiMoon made me promise to never tell you. It was so dumb at the time, but I did. Not to make him happy but to make you happy. JiMoon tried to protect you in his own stupid way but he was dumb, and was wrong and fucked it up." JiSun laughed as she looked at her hands.

"It will be fine." JiSun muttered towards the ground as she still hid her face.

"Look at you!" She accused. "You are acting ashamed!" She was yelling now as her emotions ran into overdrive. "You have no reason to be shy with me." She explained, placing her own hand on her own heart. "I'm not going to tattle on you to JiMoon." She rolled her eyes.

"Im only going to say this once Lin JiSun." Rika turned slightly to look at her beside her with a strong heart on her sleeve. "When I would ask about you two he would always say, over my dead body. JiSun, he's been gone for two years now. Now ...when he was alive he knew, let me tell you he knew!" She extended her hand in the air to accentuate the fact that JiMoon knew, "How Yoongi felt." She pointed at JiSun who was no longer looking at her hands.

"If he didn't know he wouldn't have complained about it for HOURS." Rika shot a look to JiSun, then smiled. "But Yoongi persevered, broke the bro code I had to hear about for even more hours..." another look at JiSun, "and liked you. It's not a bad thing, but you two are staring from a very peculiar starting point. Okay I see I'm losing you." Rika laughed as she noticed JiSun's yawn. She patted JiSun's leg before she stood.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." JiSun waved her off with another yawn standing up. "How long do you think Yoongi has liked me?"

Rika grinned.

"Nope." She hummed, zipping her lips. "First I need to know all about my new arch nemesis De Won."

"Its Da Won." JiSun corrected.

"Da I care?" She joked and JiSun smiled.

"She is Hoseok's sister." She explained with a nod.

"This band will be the death of me!" Rika said clutching her fist in the air. "Oh, I am so mad again!" She stormed off towards her bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

8 days later, JiSun sat at her desk at work, mindlessly tapping her pen against the notebook as she listened to the radio winding down her workday. 5 pm couldn't come soon enough.

She had spent the previous 8 days working and trying to continue on with life as normal as possible. She hated by the 4th day she was basically madly awaiting his text saying he was finished with work, but alas, that did not come u til the 8th.

But first, on the 5th day, she got a worry some strange I'm Sorry text from him. She was at work and responded with a question mark through text, but as she waited for his response... hours later she got her answer.

It was after dinner, and she was currently getting ready for bed. Rika, who was also on Yoongi texting watch by this point, brought in her phone, set it on the counter as JiSun brushed her teeth.

"Some girl named Rachel just texted you."

And she walked back out.

JiSun scrunched up her forehead as she stared in the mirror, then her eyes found her phone. Yoongi's IM SORRY flashed in her mind and she slightly laughed to herself.

Hi! It's Rachel. I paid Jin to get your phone number from Yoongi, shameless I know. Let's go to lunch soon?

JiSun smiled at her message, laughing and finished brushing her teeth before responding.

That sound's great. Tomorrow too soon?

She needed a break. Rachel was a good escape and she needed to get to know her too. Yoongi had mentioned they needed to be friends - and as his roommates wife she certainly understood.

\--

Are you even coming?

She made a confused face and looked at the clock on her computer. 4:52 pm.

I get off at 5.

Her phone vibrated quickly.

Don't people leave early on Fridays? Get your ass down here! You are wasting valuable time!

JiSun smiled again and turned her computer off.

7 minutes early, and feeling like a bad ass, she walked out to meet 7 boys, well one in particular, with a smile and as she faced the Sun's wrath outside she spotted Rachel waiting patiently.

Once inside the containment of the car, she took off. No seat belt buckled yet, no, Rachel was now a woman on a mission to get to her man.

"You do know they don't get off until 6." JiSun smiled sweetly at her. Rachel snapped her head at her, smiled and rolled her eyes arrogantly.

"No sweetheart, they get off when I arrive to pick up my husband." She laughed slightly looking back at the road. "Anyways, when are you getting a car?" She asked.

"What? Why do I need a car?" JiSun laughed.

"Uh, so I don't have to wait to pick you up." She answered like it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Well I told you over and over I can take the subway." JiSun reminded.

"And miss almost 45 minutes of Yoongi time? Uh, you are welcome." Rachel said, adjusting her sunglasses. JiSun was amazed by this womanly human beside her. She wanted to be her friend.

"I like your sunglasses." JiSun smiled. Rachel automatically smiled and showed them off with model like poses on her face.

"Open that." She said pointing to her glove box. "Pick one." She winked, her oversize dark glasses shielding the challenge.

JiSun opened it, to find different unboxed designer sunglasses in the glove box. With an open surprised mouth she lightly fingered through them, grabbing one she liked that wasn't too flashy. It was flashy, but not too flashy.

No, JiSun decided she wanted to be flashy.

"Gucci." JiSun smiled, placing them on and smiling at Rachel.

"Look's good. They are your's." She blew a kiss. "That's my I'm sorry for buying your phone number." She laughed.

"He didn't actually make you give him money did he?"

"I pestered him for 4 days!" Rachel whined. "Oh, I had to pay." She shook her head. "But who cares we are almost here!" She explained unable to contain her excitement now.

"Well you could have asked here or something!" JiSun laughed and Rachel disagreed.

"I had no guarantee he would bring you here." She confessed. JiSun nodded, she had no idea either but she had a feeling Rachel was playing a large part in that. "He's very secretive like that. Quiet like a little mouse. Doesn't want to tell me anything about you if I ask." She wiggled her fingers making JiSun giggle again. "Anyways, I used my womanly powers against Jin to get what I wanted in the end." She wiggled her shoulders and laughed at herself. "All is well."

"A friend." JiSun joked, and the girls laughed together. They were in fact, friends. JiSun knew Rachel had her in with the boys. She wanted to know what Yoongi had said about her, and what the boys knew, but right now her focus was mainly on her racing heartbeat and sweaty palms.

"I see it!" Rachel screeched like a crazed possessed woman and JiSun again laughed at her actions. "Okay, well, you have my number now." She nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and Rachel made a face at her. "Come on, follow me." She smiled.

JiSun loved this Rachel. This bubbly, overexcited, boss-like Rachel that was the queen in her own world. She was going to get her king and no one would stop her.

Was JiSun's King in this building too? Was she a queen? Maybe a princess at best.

"Let's go get our men." She bounced in the elevator once the doors closed.

Another quick quiet squeal.


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel slid on her living room floor, Jin in her sights as Yoongi sat on the couch. Rachel fell into Jin's lap with a grunt from him, and she had her eyes and ears on Yoongi.

"Im sorry, can you repeat that." She asked Jin sweetly yet with a serious tone. Jin wrapped his arms around his wife as he smiled at her.

"Repeat what?"

"The part about Yoongi buying a girl a present." Rachel said pointing at the culprit. "Liking her." She mimicked Jin's voice and Yoongi actually narrowed his eyes at Jin.

"Yoongi doesn't like anyone babe." Jin professionally lied for the billionth time. Rachel however didn't believe him for a moment and turned her attention to Yoongi.

"I want to meet her." She simply said.

"There is no one to meet." Yoongi tried to clarify. Rachel sat back against her husband as she stared at Yoongi.

"What did you buy her?" She questioned and Jin set his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing, as there is no one to buy something for." Yoongi smirked and Rachel rose her eyebrow, sitting up a bit. Jin stayed connected to her shoulder.

"Please I will do anything." Rachel said. "I will beg." She nodded.

"No." Jin shook his head, there would be no begging.

"Please, please." She tried again. She gasped at her idea. "My birthdays in a few months. Let's invite her to the party." She nodded, now getting Jin involved.

And the next thing Yoongi knew - he had somehow been tricked to invite JiSun to the party, basically created and thrown for her.

"Oh my gosh, its going to be so much fun!" She screeched as she walked away, pumping her hands in the air.

\--

Rachel walked through the halls like she owned the place, obviously had been there numerous times. She was holding JiSun's hand, as she was getting mg slightly distracted trying to take in the building and its new surroundings. Would she see someone else famous?

Holy shit is Park Hyung Sik apart of Big Bang? She didn't know but she was damn sure going to find out the next chance she got.

They stood in front of a door and Rachel let go of her hand, putting it on the knob.

"Enjoy your weekend." She bowed largely before opening the door and allowing JiSun to enter the room first.

They were in a practice room, and while all eyes were on her - her eyes were looking for one person.

"Yoongi will be right back." Jin explained from the corner, walking towards the girls once he looked to see who walked in.

"Baby!" She falsely exclaimed and they hugged a big hug, him in true king fashion spinning her around. Once she was placed back on the ground, she play pushed him. "Your one job was to keep him here."

"Well go find him with her while I help Jungkook with this. Then we can go." He suggested. She pouted at Jungkook for taking her Jin-time, she walked sullenly over to JiSun. "You know where his studio is right?" He asked.

"Yup." She lied.

"He went to get a notebook or something." Jin was now frustrated trying to shoo her out of the room so he could focus on trying to close the overstuffed suitcase.

"Lets go find your stupid man." She grabbed her arm as they walked back out.

"Do you even know where the studio is?" JiSun asked once she noticed Rachel looking around on the floor.

"Nope." She answered with a smile. "We will just hang around out here until he gets back."

JiSun was confused, what about her precious Jin time?

"Alright." JiSun said, turning her attention to the framed achievements on the wall.

"Remember when you said you hadn't been to a show?" Rachel asked, sauntering up to JiSun as she read each awards plaques. She was referring to the evening, just one ago, that they went out drinking.

"Remember when I said I had been to a show but you can't ever tell him that!" JiSun whispered to her, getting close as a warning.

"Yes, but remember my magic? Just trust me." She smiled unbuttoning her top button. It didn't show much extra, Rachel was slightly disappointed, but pulled at the shirt trying to style it. "Just go with it. I'm getting my money back." She whispered with a nod.

"Rachel!" She heard an unmistakable angry voice whisper from down the hall. Both girls turned to look in Yoongi's direction, Rachel taking a step away from JiSun. "What are you doing out here?" He asked with the same hushed angered tone and Rachel started her show.

"Please, two people have walked by, and we have visitor badges this time." She proudly displayed her badge to him. Yoongi did inspect the sticker JiSun noted, as she had followed Rachel towards Yoongi.

She was just going with the flow right now. She had no idea what this girl had in store.

"You were supposes to come, drop her off, then leave." He scolded in a friendly manner and as Yoongi held the door open for the ladies to re enter the room, JiSun placed her finger along his side, letting it float across his stomach as she walked by.

Rachel marched right up to her husband, proudly hugging him now and giving him the quickest hello kiss JiSun had ever seen.

"Hello Jimin." She said flatly to the man, and he snarled at her. JiSun smiled.

"Hello Devil." He commented back never looking up from his phone.

"Jimin." Jin scolded and Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Kim." Jimin half formally bowed and walked away and Jin and Rachel shared a smile.

"Excuse them." Yoongi said, appearing at her side as she eyed everyone in the room.

Three were missing, Jungkook, Ho

"Yoongi." Rachel's purr sounded from across the room.

"Rachel." Yoongi glared back at her. He knew this wasn't good. Jimin took this chance to say hi and bye to JiSun, herself having to watch both conversations skillfully.

"JiSun tells me she's never been to a concert."

"JiSun's been to a concert before." Yoongi laughed nonchalantly as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. He smirked as he watched JiSun become a deer in headlights. "Right?" He questioned JiSun.

"JiSun tells me she's never been to a concert from backstage." Rachel rephrased her statement and the second Yoongi's eyes left JiSun she let out the sigh she had been holding in.

"JiSun can ask me if she wants to go." Yoongi answered. "We are leaving." He said, and JiSun waved at everyone goodbye.

JiSun hoped Rachel didn't make him mad, and judging by the looks of the walk to the elevator - her hopes were doomed.

Once they reached the basement parking lot in the elevator Yoongi let go of her hand.

"Ill see you at my apartment." He stated before getting into his assigned car.

"Okay bye." She muttered quietly to herself. She smiled at her awaiting ,over smiling driver and climbed in the awaiting opened back seat.

\--

JiSun wasn't accustomed to this part of the routine yet. Usually by the time she had been Yoongi before this, he was always happy and seemed un-busy and unbothered. Now, he was both. She quickly buttoned the top button of her blouse without smiley dude seeing her.

She knew what he needed.

"Sir, can you stop at a convenience store?" She questioned in her best voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Yoongi jolted awake with a grunt, quickly realizing he was still outside on his balcony. His eyes flew around as his brain caught up with its controlling part of It's job; he sat upright and found JiSun sleeping beside him. He was still buzzed and was finding it hard trying to wake up and find his sobriety at the same time. He already had his arm around her, and she was cuddled onto his side as two sat lazily in the seat. His original mission of going to the restroom on the back burner as he stared at the top of JiSun's head on his body with a sleepy smile.

He relaxed realizing his safe surroundings, slightly readjusting his arm around JiSun and squeezing a bit tighter. The scream from out in the city that woke him was a first, but he hugged a bit tighter and got comfortable enjoying the darkness ahead.

He drifted back in and out of sleep, never fulling going back to sleep as he battled an inner battle of checking the time on his phone. He had an entire day ahead to spend with his sleeping beauty; but he couldn't fight the feeling to count the seconds with her. Because, they did count. And he was dying to know how many he had left. He had so many things running through his head; all with JiSun as an underlying theme.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours as he sat there with his feet extended on the ottoman, blanket wrapped in the two. He debated how to escape in peace to use the restroom, maneuvering three failed attempts until the fourth he slid out from beside her with a gummy grin - complete with the appearance of his tongue to help with concentration during the exit. She didn't look very comfortable but he would be right back. He replaced the light blanket over her and walked quickly to his restroom.

Upon return to his bedroom balcony; his sleepy state was snapped away once his eyes did not find the person he had just so carefully left sleeping. He closed the balcony door after double checking his obvious vision problems, and almost in a frantic mother-has-lost-her-child moment he quickly searched the remainder of his house.

His shoes rustling on the floor stopped once he saw her on the couch. She didn't look awake yet, her eyes still closed and puffy, hair in its typical bedhead state and the red blanket that was once keeping them warm sat neatly folded beside her.

"Hey." He said gently and at the sound of his voice she put on a big smile with her eyes closed, slowly opening them.

"Hi." She smiled. Her sleepy eyes found his as Yoongi stood near the couch she sat on.

There was an awkwardness in the air as each waited for the other person to speak.

"Sorry, I woke up and you were gone." She said in a groggy manner with a smile, rubbing her eye and cheek with the back of her hand.

"No I just-" Yoongi was mumbling and embarrassed, he was flustered and then his world crashed down.

"I did what any girl would do." She said with Yoongi noticing her eyes her eyes searching for a clock but coming up empty. Yoongi's stunned and heartbroken confession showed JiSun that her words were not the words he had hoped to hear.

"Lin JiSun you are not just any girl." He reminded sternly. "Of all the girls in the entire world, you are the only one allowed into this house." He laughed, rubbing his face in frustration as she stared down at her hands.

"I don't really want you to leave." He lay out his last line of hope. He hated he couldn't read her, couldn't tell what she was thinking. He wanted to ask but his half asleep state was winning and he couldn't do anything but want to be with her. In all hours at the night, all the time.

All of his past conversations with Jin flashed through his mind as he sat here staring blankly at one, waiting for an answer he knew he was going to hate.

"I just woke up and you weren't there and still asleep and there was a red blanket, and JiMoon-" she was rambling but stopped when she said her brothers name.

"You can't keep thinking about JiMoon all the time." Yoongi said sweetly.

"He is my brother Yoongi." She said lowly, almost a warning. That was a rise of a twin voice if Yoongi ever heard one.

"Alright. Follow me." He sighed, slumping his shoulders and turning. "Come on!" He yelled rather loudly once he didn't hear footsteps following, causing JiSun to slightly jump but she stumbled up and followed him.

He waited until she crossed the threshold of his bedroom.

"Alright." He started to talk through it, walking around his bed. "Here's the deal. This is the only place JiMoon has not been." He was giving off attitude and JiSun sighed with her own arrogance not enjoying the show. "So either I can buy a new apartment, or ill bring the couch in here." He said crossing his arms. "This is hard for me too but here we are breaking more boundaries everyday and now you're taking over my bedroom."

She crunched her face, ready to argue.

"My intention was not to take over your bedroom." Her hand pointing at him slightly

"Well my intention was to spend all of my off time with you and here we are." He didn't mean for that sentence to sound bitter and chastising, he actually couldn't believe he had said that out loud; but they had technically never argued and he just didn't want her to go.

"Alright." She said quietly after a moment that seemed like hours. Her eyes found him after her agreement with a small smile. Yoongi felt like a love struck teenager trying not to bob on his knees and scream that he'd do anything in the world for her. "I can only stay this time because its the weekend and I don't have to work." She itched her arm as she nervously glanced around in his night lit bedroom. "I'm hungry." She sighed with a frown and a sigh after glancing towards the kitchen, the two being obviously awkward as they waited for the other to speak. The thick air was suffocating the two as they both tried to navigate through this. "Wan't some food?" She asked with another heart stopping smile.

And before he could think - she was off with a giggle running towards his kitchen.

"What?" He asked himself softly within the empty room as he collected his thoughts. He waited for the air around him to visibly settle.

He didn't understand how she could shake up his entire body and brain; his WORLD with the just the slightest mention of leaving. He didn't understand why he fought with himself for hours over the dumbest things involving her. He was infatuated. He had just spent far too many days without her; and he now completely understood why Rachel was the way she was when she came to pick up Jin. He was that way with JiSun. He would never show it but he would climb mountains and cross rivers for her. He has SEEN Rachel do that for her man.

"You know, sometimes I think Rachel is completely fucking crazy." Jin confessed to no one overly intoxicated night.

"She is crazy." Yoongi laughed back with his retort. "Always telling me I'm going to tell her thank you one day."

"Hey!" Jin accused, immediately sticking up for his woman. "She helped you with JiSun." He reminded. "Now get some fucking balls and do something about it."

Yoongi smiled and ate as JiSun ate the steaming hot food. They ate in silence, smiling at each other every once in a while, then JiSun suddenly shivered while eating her steaming hot food.

"You're not cold." Yoongi laughed at her. She smiled, getting shy. 

"I'll go get the blanket." She set her utensils down and Yoongi interrupted.

"No, no." He insisted, standing up before her - as if they were in a silly race for momentary warmth. "I got it." He smiled excitedly. She waited until he came back to eat again, laughing as she spotted his dark blue bathrobe in his arms.

Yoongi couldn't wait to tell them how he had wooed her. He had this covered. He grabbed the red blanket with a quick jog, walked over to the trash and tossed it in slamming it shut on the way to JiSun with the robe in his arms.

"Always hated that blanket." He lied with a cheeky smile, it was expensive. 

Very expensive.

"Mi lady." He put the over sized robe on her, sitting right back down and going back to eating. 

JiSun had been pretty quiet this entire time after the brother ordeal. She watched him throw the blanket away and was now trying a new attitude of taking her brother out of the picture with Yoongi sometimes. She could do it. 

She was attracted to Yoongi and did want to get to know him. His schedule was a nightmare and even seeing him for just a few days at a time wasn't enough. She'd never have enough of that.

"You can take the blanket out of the trash." She finally spoke with food in her mouth as she tried to eat respectfully; but it was still hot and she was failing with a smile behind her hand. "I just remembered we made out for a while with it." She said dryly adding a grin towards him.

"Ohhhh should I fish it out of the trash and when we are finished eating, can you remind me?" He asked playing along the same line as her. She rose her eyebrows playfully and looked down at her food. She played with it as she pretended to decide. She already knew the answer even before he asked.

"Yes." She said, then she began stuffing her face again.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a strange look.

"I'm almost done and I bet JiMoon has never jumped on your bed - in your room. Lets go." She snapped and pointed to the food as she chewed with a smile.

"You can't jump on my bed."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

Yoongi lost again that day. 

But he did get a good reminder.


	19. Chapter 19

\--

"Well that's weird." JiSun muttered aloud after reading her latest text message from Yoongi. "He said to bring you." She laughed, flipping her phone around to show Rika.

"Me?" She said excitedly. "Me Rika?"

"Says Rika." JiSun pointed out, flipping her phone around for her friend to see then looked once more as the message before tossing it onto her bed. "You are the only Rika I know!" She laughed. "Well, Rika..." She's stumbled in a laugh, "Do you have plans this evening?" She did her best impression of a seductive question, Rika smiled.

"Well I was going to hang out with my roomate but hanging out at the house of Min sounds much better."

"Oh God, please dont ever call it that again." She rolled her eyes with a laugh and a sighas she turned away and shook her head. "And it's an apartment." She added.

"Apartment of Min, got it." Rika smiled with a wink. She was met with a relentless stare. "Oh come on, it must be something big." She ran to the couch and bounced. "My dreams are coming true for you! What's his house like?"

"His apartment is.....modern." She explained as easy as she could. "Its big. Lofty." She described.

JiSun looked at her slightly confused, and ignored it, going back to what she was doing.

"Come on."JiSun whined grabbing her friends hands. "Side question, have you met Rachel?" She asked in a hopeful manner.

"No!" Rika gasped. "Who's Rachel?"

"Never mind."

"Nooooo!" RiKa screeched. "Don't do that to me!"

"She's no one." JiSun said quickly. "Will you come?" She asked, again, in a overly hopeful manner.

"Is someone excited to see Yoongi?" Rika questioned, scooting around her with a smile.

"Yes!" JiSun yelled laughing. "Four hours!" She laughed.

\------

"What you should do is invite her and Rika over and redo your living room." Jin laughed. He was overly inebriated - but Yoongi didn't think that was that bad of an idea. He did want a new coffee table, and his couch was almost 3 years old.

"That's not a bad idea." Yoongi agreed with a slight laugh. "Good night." He rolled over to begin the thinking about JiSun to fall asleep ritual.

After saying goodnight, Jin whipped out his phone and texted his wife.

Worked.

\--

"You what?" JiSun asked with an ungrateful attitude as she stood in Yoongi's living room with an overly excited Rika beside her.

"I'm letting you redecorate my living room." He repeated, as Rika bounced again behind JiSun. Yoongi wished their reactions were switched.

"Why?" JiSun asked finally.

"Who cares!" Rika interjected, walking over and grabbing the catalog books from Yoongi's arms. "Uh, where's the bedroom sir?" She asked and Yoongi tried to hide his smile as JiSun face palmed behind her. "Lin JiSun lets go." She sang highly as she walked towards the back of the house headed for the unknown. "Oh you too Min." She said flatly.

\---

The girls were having a lot of fun. Yoongi was extremely thankful of Rika, who he found out was very good at interior decorating, because she was the key factor for getting JiSun excited.

"It wont fit!" Yoongi yelled from the living room, his tape measure coming to a snap as it coiled back up.

"Fuck!" He heard a Rika yell back. He returned to his paper ridden bedroom, it had been four hours and all hes done is pick out a rug and chair. No couch, no side tables, no coffee table, no paintings. Yoongi sighed at the door watching JiSun flip through the magazine quickly.

Hours later:

"Okay Yoongi, we got a winner." Rika announced standing, as she held one book open by the page and tripping over her feet as she walked to Yoongi. "This couch with..." she paused and flipped the book to another page. "These lamps."

"Those are the ugliest lamps ever." He rolled his eyes. "Ill buy my own lamps."

"Well the couch?" She flipped back and waved the paper in front.

"JiSun what do you think?"

"It's leather." She said with a disgusted face taking a quick look at it.

"Okay that couch." Yoongi agreed with a clap. "Whats left?"

"Coffee table and bar stools."

"I don't need new bar stools." Yoongi said then turned to JiSun repeating the sentence.

"Are you sure?" She played, tilting her head and looking in the direction of the kitchen. "They are kinda girly." She whispered.

"Haha, they are." Rika laughed but dropped her laugh and smile once Yoongi gave her a death glare.

"My bar stools are not girly. They are almost 1 thousand dollars a piece." He explained. JiSun gasped.

"You paid good money for those ugly things?" She was laughing again.

"They may be ugly but they are not girly." He corrected, playfully hitting her.

"You are ugly and girly." JiSun frowned at Yoongi who was walking to his bedroom now - both girls hot on his trail.

"Okay children." Rika said flatly tossing the large book at Yoongi's chest, connecting with a grunt from him. "I folded the pages." She whispered. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." He said truthfully.

"So who's Rachel?" Rika asked out of no where. Yoongi's reaction showed Rika it was a big deal.

"You told her about Rachel?" He said quickly looking at JiSun.

"No." JiSun clarified. "I asked her if she knew OF Rachel."

"God dammit JiSun!" Yoongi scolded her. "The only person you can mention Rachel to... IS RACHEL."

"Oh." She said with arrogance.

"No one's going to tell me who Rachel is, okay." Rika was talking to herself now.

"Rika I hate to do this, but you gotta erase that name from your brain."

"Is she a girlfriend?" She guessed.

"Nope." JiSun answered. "What? She's not." She rolled her eyes at Yoongi's panicked looked.

"Stop."

"So shes an ex!" Rika tried to figure out. "She's Yoongi's ex, and now shes back?"

"She's no one's ex." JiSun smiled at her friend, and Yoongi again pouted. 

"Are you serious right now?" Yoongi argued and Rika grinned as she knew they were about to argue.

"Who's she gonna tell Yoongi?"

"No." Yoongi took his stance. "It's already enough she knows secrets she can't know about you know who just yet."

"So she's a wife." Rika discovered on her own. Yoongi put his head in his hands as JiSun gave her a silent thumbs up. Rika gasped. "Is she your wife?"

"Now why the fuck would I have a wife?" Yoongi asked her.

"You obviously need one with bar stools like that!" Rika got him ans JiSun snorted. Yoongi whirled around to her. "She texted JiSun one day and I saw her name."

"You are supposed to be on my side." He said lowly. He whirled back around.

"You Missy." He flicked his finger up and down at Rika, who gasped at his sudden action. "Need to drop it."

"Well, then, I'm right about the bar stools." Rika muttered, giving up on one thing and claiming victory on another.

"Can I just say, Yoongi looks adorable when he's mad?" Rika smiled, laying her hand out beside her. JiSun moved herself to grin at Yoongi, taking in his mad stance.

"He always looks adorable." JiSun smiled, looping her arm into his, but he wasn't happy.

"You know what else is adorable?" Rika smiled, getting out her phone out of her purse. Both eyes met Rika's as they waited for her answer. "You two."

And she snapped a picture.

\--

Weeks passed, things got into the somewhat of a slightest routine. JiSun still had to work Monday through Friday; and about two months Later Jin had had enough of his complaining.

"That doesn't make any sense." Yoongi slightly argued with his statement.

"How can it not make sense?" Jin screeched. "Stop complaining, or go to her."

"It's not that simple."

"What the fuck do you mean its not? Yoongi, I waited for Rachel for 4 years. 4 fucking years dude. I had everything in the world stopping me from being with her. You?" He looked in his dear friend, his brothers eyes. "You have absolutely nothing stopping you but yourself. You've moped around here, is it 5 yet..." He swung his arms like a gorilla and Yoongi rolled his eyes. He knew he didn't look like that. "Oh I miss her so much, YOONGI." He yelled. "Go to her. Leave." He explained.

"I can't just go..." Yoongi laughed his excuse.

"Why not?" Jin asked, obviously frustrated. "What's stopping you? Go to her work, wait for her to get off and then do whatever it is you two losers do."

Yoongi inwardly groaned because he sounded like Rachel.

"I don't know where she works." He groaned.

"Rachel knows." Jin shrugged. He brought his arm to his face to read his watch lazily. "Ah, 6 minutes." He said, then let his arm drop on the couch.

\--

Rachel walked in tossing out hugs and cheek kisses to her other favorite boys.

"Rachel I need your help." Yoongi sighed from across the room with the urge of Jimin.

"See wasn't that bad." Jimin whispered, pushing him towards Rachel but he didn't move.

"With what?" She asked still not interested in his question.

"I heard you know where JiSun works." He carefully said as she widened her eyes in shock.

"Is he doing something romantic?" She gasped, grabbing onto Jins arm of his shirt, then asking Yoongi. "Are you doing something romantic?"

"No." He answered, but her excited stance remained. "I'm going to pick her up from work."

Rachel's arm moved against Jin as she slowly hit him, excitement brewing as she tried to hold it in. She stomped her feet a bit looking at the ground, then collected herself with a shy smile.

"Okay." She said. She handed over the information after checking from her phone. "Look at Yoongi being romantic everyone!" She sang to the room while holding Jin's hand. "My my, how the tables turn." She grinned

"See." Yoongi pointed at Rachel looking at Jimin.

"Give her a break." Jimin whispered quickly "She's rooting for you, you know."

"Didn't you make me pay for information on her? And now you need my information." She smiled towards Jin who wasn't paying much attention to his wife. "Babe, how much we have to give him?" She cocked her head towards her husband who answered without a beat.

"One million, my love. Cash only." He smiled at her, looked at Yoongi sticking his tongue out at him and went back to business with Namjoon.

"You're going to pay me my money. And your going to tell this poor girl how you actually feel."

"I have." Yoongi reminded.

"Uh no. We got drunk and I got it alllll out of her." She accentuated all and moved her finger around him. "So tell her how you feel, and one day you will thank me. Just wait." She flashed perfect teeth and walked to her purse. "Let me write it down."

\--

Yoongi thought a lot on the super quick drive to her work, and more thinking during the almost 20 minute wait he had to endure in the luxury of his SUV. He couldn't get what Rachel had mentioned out of his head.

'Tell her how you feel.' 

He made a tiny plan, but would need major luck.

-

JiSun took her hair down the moment her skin touched fresh air. It was officially the weekend and she was excited her off days coincided with Yoongi and she just had about 35 minutes until she could see him. She opened the front door to her building, putting her sunglasses on as the brightness of the sun warmed her skin. A dark blue, unmistakable SUV sat in the waiting zone. She knew who's SUV that was, and as she tried to hide her smile as she slowly made her way to the car.

She stood by the drivers window and did not smile until he cracked the door.

"Hi, need a ride?" He asked, behind sunglasses as he hid his smile behind his mask.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, he hadn't unlocked the doors and was still looking around like he was afraid he would be caught.

"What does it look like im doing?" He playfully complained with a sigh, taking his mask down rest comfortably on his chin. "I'm picking up JiSun, now get in before she gets here!" He smiled, mask going back up as he unlocked the door and rolled up his window with more frantic looking around.

"You are so weird." She laughed climbing into his front seat.

"It was the best I could come up with on such a short drive." He joked. She sighed relaxing comfortably in the seat.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked yoongi in a sweet voice, just as she normally did once she was alone with him.

"Well..." Yoongi said with a hint of nervousness. "That's for you to decide." He grinned at her with a quick glance. "First pick a number between 1 and 3. Then open the glove box to find your destination."

Everyone in that car knew she would say 4. 4 was her favorite number, so when she muttered an unhappy two, opening the glovebox with a plastic click, she looked to Yoongi before grabbing the three envelopes inside.

"Now open envelope two." Yoongi reminded playfully.

She did as she was told with a grin, to find a plane ticket.

"Its an old plane ticket." She laughed. "Yoongi this has been used."

He shh'd her, grabbing the ticket.

"Look I had to improvise okay?" He laughed throwing the paper in the backseat. "Envelope 3 contained the address to your work so Im happy you didnt say that one." He joked.

She sighed. "So what are we doing?" She asked checking the backseat for luggage. She was happy to not find any.

"We." He said excitedly, as if he had the best idea in the world, with a large smile, "are going anywhere you want." He smiled. "Within two days time." He added quickly and JiSun laughed.

"Anywhere I want to go?" She asked, extending her arm. Yoongi knew this voice, this was her bargaining stance.

"As long as I am back in the office at 5:30am Monday, Yes."


End file.
